Obsession
by CenatonObsession
Summary: Raven Saylor is the biggest slut in the WWE & 1 night stands are her trademark. But what happens when John Cena breaks through her barrier? & how will Randy Orton, the guy whose been obsessed with Raven from day 1 take it? Contains SEX & RAPE later on
1. Her Conquests

Chapter 1 Her Conquests

I, Raven Saylor, have one goal and one goal only-to sleep with all the hot guys on the WWE roster and not fall in love with any of them nor have any of them fall in love with me. I have a list of all the guys I've been with and notes on the experience. One or two of them might have been a drunken encounter, but hey, sex is sex.

1. Brian Kendrick-He was one of my more boring experiences. He wanted standard positions with no foreplay, no oral, NOTHING! He wasn't too bad, I'll admit it, but damn was he boring.

2. Charlie Haas-We got drunk at a New Year's party, had a quickie in the shower, then went our separate ways, end of story.

3. Chris Jericho-He was the one guy I never expected to nail, but I got him when he and his wife were on hiatus. The sex wasn't that great because he was too depressed and moopy to really get into it. It was a shame too cause I heard he's amazing in bed. He was blessed in the size department, there's no denying that.

4. CM Punk-Now he's one to talk about. He may be straight edge and abstain from drugs and alcohol, but when it comes to hot kinky sex, he's probably never abstained. I've never had a guy tie me up and do naughty things to me like he has. If I did guys more then once, he'd definitely be number one on my list.

5. Cody Rhodes-He was shy at first, but once we really got started, he got very wild and crazy. He gave me all the control, which made me very happy because I love having control. He was definitely better then his tag team partner Ted, who I had had earlier while Cody was in the shower. I had Cody while Ted was in the shower. 2 guys in 1 night equals one hell of a great night.

6. Collin Delaney-I was his first, so obviously he had no idea what he was doing, but that was okay. I like virgins better then none virgins because you can mold them however you want. All I will say is the girl who has him next should thank me because I shaped him into a well refined sex machine.

7. Dave Batista-He's called The Animal, with good reason. Everything from his big muscles, deep voice, and his big cock, screams animal. He was one of the wildest encounters I've ever had and there was nothing he wouldn't do. I was very sore the day after our night together.

8. Edge-His technique was mad, he can't talk dirty to save his life, and his breathe smelled really bad. I wish I would've never done him, but hey, when you're as desperate as I was that night to get laid, you'll take anyone you can get.

9. Evan Bourne-There's a reason why he's called Air Bourne, I found that out the night I had him. He's extremely flexible and very quick, but accurate with his movements. He could move in ways I never imagined a man could move. He was definitely one of my most enjoyable and interesting encounters. He's another one I would do again.

10. Gregory Helms-He was really good and also extremely funny. He cracked jokes the whole time we were together, which I appreciated because he showed me he wasn't serious about "us" and was just looking for a good time. He's also very blessed in the size department.

11. Jeff Hardy-They say that a creative soul is sweet and sensitive, which is right. He was so sweet and passionate the night we made love, he cried when we were done because he said he'd never felt so vibrant and alive before in his life. Week later he showed me a painting I had inspired him to paint, which was vibrant and alive with color. He was really sweet and I'm flattered I inspired a piece of his artwork, but he really comes off as a pansy.

12. John Morrison-Before I had him I thought he was just some egotistical moron who bragged about being good in bed because he was trying to make himself seem "big". Well, all his talk is true. He's very well skilled in Kama Sutra and he's also very well built, in every area of his body. He definitely knows what he's doing and is very confident in his ability, with good reason. He was one of the guys that gave me the greatest pleasure of my life.

13. Ken Kennedy-He was another drunken encounter I had. It was after a house show and a bunch of us got smashed. He asked me if I wanted to party with him privately, I said yeah, and we ended up screwing on somebody's lawn. That person came out, yelling that they'd call the cops. We grabbed our clothes and ran away, laughing like lunatics. That was one crazy fuckin night.

14. Kevin Thorn-He was one kinky motherfucker. Never in all my encounters with men have I had one who wanted to fuck my brains out and drink my blood. I let him though, I like kinky sex, and it was one hell of an experience. He has a very talented tongue and his bites sent shivers of pleasure throughout my entire body. He's definitely one I'll remember years from now.

15. Matt Hardy-He's a gentleman, in and out of bed. The night I had him he had candles lit all over the room and he was very romantic while we made love. Afterwards he drew up a warm bubble bath for me and drove me to my hotel when it was time for me to go. He's also the only guy who's ever held my hand after a night together and he stills talk to me like nothing ever happened between us. He's a real gentleman, any woman would be lucky to have him, but....he's a little too damn polite and sweet for me.

16. Mike "The Miz"-He may call himself the chick magnet, but I was feeling no attraction to him the night I had him. He was corny, used really bad lines, and his orgasms sounded like a dying chicken. He had good technique and his breathe smelled good, but he was just really corny and overrated. He's not the chick magnet, he's more like a chicken magnet.

17. Paul London-He was very flexible and moaned louder then any guy I ever fucked, but to be honest he was as boring as his tag team partner Brian Kendrick. At least London allowed some foreplay, even if it was extremely stupid and didn't really get me going. And he's really bad at eating chicks out, apparently he doesn't know exactly what to do with his teeth. One word to sum up my night with him-OUCH!

18. Randy Orton-He was perfect in every way. He had a great size, great technique, his breath smelled good, and he gave me complete control. He's very good at eating chicks out and he enjoyed the blowjob I gave him. The only thing about him that bugged me about him is how after that night he continuously begged me for another night together after that night. No matter how often I tell him no, he doesn't get it. I don't do guys more then once, that's always been a rule of mine and it's not changing for him or anyone else.

19. Shannon Moore-He was incredibly sweet and up for anything. He had one talented tongue and very good technique. He taught me some new moves that I never knew existed, which shocked me cause I thought I knew everything. He still talks to me and acts like we never had a hot night of crazy, wild sex.

20. Ted Dibiase-He was okay, but I've had better. He was very obedient, but cocky for no reason. His technique was okay, but his moves had no originality whatsoever. I had him while his tag team partner Cody Rhodes was showering. Then after I was done with Ted, I had Cody. 2 guys in 1 night equals one hell of a great night.

There's only one guy that I need to add to my list and that guy is John Cena. I already know that it'll be a night I'll never forget and it'll be one of the best nights of my life.


	2. Hook, Line, & Sinker

I hid in the shadows, watching my next nail talk to Matt and Jeff Hardy. I smiled, knowing what adding him to my list would do. For one thing, it would complete my list, then it would immortalize my list, making generations of Divas after me envious and in awe of my success, in and out of the ring. I watched him say good-bye and head the other way, disappointment filling me. As I stepped out of the shadows and started the way he went, a figure stepped in my way. "Hey Orton" I said, recognizing him immediately.

"Hey Raven," he said "What are you doing tonight after the show?"

"Not you" I replied.

"Why do you have to be like that Raven?"

'Because I know what you want Orton and you're not getting it."

"Why?"

"You know why."

I stepped around him and began to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "I know you want me," he said softly "I can see it in your eyes."

"Then you need glasses," I told him "Because you're seeing things. I don't want you."

"Well I want you Raven and I always get what I want."

"Not this time."

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and stormed away. As I went to go in the Diva's locker room I heard a voice say "Bad night?"

"Yeah," I replied "Orton pissed me off."

"Want me to kill him in my match with me?"

"That'd be great. Thanks."

I turned to look at the person and my heart stopped when I saw who it was. John Cena, the final nail on my list, was standing before me. I glanced him over, he was perfect in every way. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah,' I replied "But I know something that could make me feel even better."

"And what would that be?"

I stepped forward and grabbed his crotch, lightly applying pressure. He looked surprised, then a smile crossed his face. "I was wondering when you'd finally hit me up" he said playfully.

"Well you don't have to wonder anymore" I told him seductively.

"So you doing anything after the show?"

"You."

He laughed and said "Sounds good to me. Who's room?"

"Yours" I replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later."

I pulled him to me and gave him a passionate kiss, the kind that always left them wanting more. When we pulled apart he whispered "Lets just leave right now, I don't want to wait."

I laughed and let go of his crotch, which had been hardening in my hand. "You said later," I reminded him "And later means later."

"You are such a tease Raven."

"I know."

He shot me his signature grin before leaving. Satisfied, I went into the Divas locker room. "Well I guess Raven has another fuck lined up" said Melina.

"Yeah" I said.

"Who is it this time?" asked Beth Phoenix.

"Cena" I replied.

I heard something break. I looked over and there stood Mickie James, who was holding a broken brush in her hands. "Oops," I said "I forgot you liked him. Sorry."

"You're not sorry," she snapped "You don't care who you hurt as long as you get what you want."

"Yeah, you're right. Oh well. You should've got to him before I did."

"Bitch."

She stormed out of the locker room. I let out a laugh. Too bad Mickie I thought smugly, I caught the man you want hook, line, and sinker.


	3. One Night Stand

After the show was done and over with I went out to the parking lot and met John by his car. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"You bet I am" I replied.

"Let's get going."

We hoped in his car and started for the hotel he was staying at, which also happened to be where I was staying. We got out and headed up to his room, which was on the same floor as mine. He opened the door and flipped on the light. I sauntered over to the bed and sat on it as he closed and locked the door. He sat down next to me and I pulled him into a rough kiss. I was satisfied to feel no hesitation in him as I pulled him down onto the bed. He pulled away and said "You sure don't waste any time."

"Of course," I told him smugly "Where's the fun in wasting time that could be used to have sex?"

"There is no fun in wasting that time."

"Exactly."

He grinned before pulling me back into the kiss. I kicked my boots off and shrugged out of my jacket. He tossed off his hat and hoodie, then bent to untie his shoes. While he did I slipped out my fishnet stockings and skirt, leaving only my underwear and corset on. When he looked up his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. "Surprised?" I asked innocently.

"A little," he replied "But I know I shouldn't be."

"Then don't be, just got that hot bod over here."

He threw off his shirt, then got on top of me. He pulled me into a passionate kiss, the kind that sends shivers of pleasure throughout your body. I weaved my fingers through his hair, pressing him closer to me. I felt his hands move down to my underwear, which he quickly slid off. I pulled away and whispered "I see that you don't want to waste time."

"No ma'am" he replied.

I reached down and tugged at his belt till it came undone, then I quickly unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. He stood up, letting them fall to the ground. He looked at me, a smirk playing across his face. I undid the lace on my corset, slowly letting it fall off me. "Damn," he said "Your body is fuckin hot."

"I know," I said "But I want to see the rest of yours."

"As you wish."

He tugged his boxers down, letting them pool at his feet. I licked my lips when I saw his size. "Nice," I told him "11 inches is my favorite size."

"You can tell that by just looking at me?" he asked.

"Of course. This isn't my first time."

"I know, but damn-"

I cut him off by gently biting his neck. He let out a small groan, then lifted me into his arms. I felt the bed beneath me, his body pressing into mine. I felt one of his fingers slide into me. "Oh" I gasped.

"You like?" he asked.

"Yeah."

I reached my hand down and wrapped it around his cock. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "I'll take it you like this" I said smugly.

"Fuck yeah" he groaned.

Our teasing session went on a little while longer till I rolled him over onto his back. I grabbed my purse and pulled out a condom. I quickly opened it and slid it onto his cock. "Ready?" I asked.

"I want to top" he told me.

"No chance."

With that said I sank onto him, taking all 11 inches into me. I shuddered and let out a moan of pleasure. I could feel a shiver of pleasure run through his body. I began to ride him hard and slow, my hands running across his stomach and chest. "Fuck," he moaned "Ne-need to ta-taste you."

I leaned over, my breasts in his face. He took one into his mouth, his tongue slowly tracing it. "Oh" I moaned.

He pulled me closer, his mouth and tongue working faster while he teased my other nipple with his fingers. I let this go on for a bit till I pulled away, straightening myself up. He let out a tiny whimper. Good I thought, I have him right where I want him. "What do you want?" I asked seductively.

"To taste you some more," he cried "To have you under me so I can ram your brains out."

"And what would you do to have that happen?"

"Anything! Everything!"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

I got off of him, then got off the bed, and went over to my purse. I saw him sit up, his eyes wide, his cock still hard and throbbing. I pulled out what I wanted, then went back over to him. "Lay back" I commanded.

"Yes ma'am" he said.

I straddled his waist as I handcuffed him to the bed. "Now you're all mine" I said gleefully.

"I am," he said "Do with me what you will."

"Another thing I love to hear."

I sank back onto him, leaning forward and kissing him roughly. His mouth opened for me and I entered it, letting my tongue do its devastation. When I pulled away he whimpered again, obviously unhappy. "Don't worry John," I told him "You'll like what happens next."

"I'm sure I will" he said.

I got off of him and moved myself over his mouth. "You wanted to taste me," I said hornily "Now you'll get to."

I lowered myself onto him, shivering as I felt his tongue touch me. I moaned in pleasure as he licked and sucked me, tongue moving in and out of me. "John!" I cried.

I felt his mouth move away. "Get back on me Raven," he said "I need to feel you on me."

"I don't take orders John," I told him "I give them."

"And I'm a leader," he shot back "Not a follower."

"So we're both dominant. Question is, who's more stubborn?"

I got off of him and sat down at the bottom of the bed, facing him. We were silent for a moment before he started pulling on the handcuffs. "Dammit Raven!" he cried "I'm sorry! Please come back! I'll do whatever you want!"

"You'll be a good boy?" I asked seductively.

"YES!"

I grinned and got back on him, taking him into me once again. He moaned and arched himself deeper into me. This went on for a few minutes before I said "Time to switch things up."

I unhooked the handcuffs and let John sit up for a moment. I straddled his waist and rode him slowly. "Damn," he breathed "I never thought it would be like this."

"We're not even done yet" I told him.

"Sounds good to me."

I laid back on the bed, legs spread as he handcuffed me to the bed. "Go ahead and ram me," I told him "I'll take all you have to give."

"You better," he growled "Because I'm giving you my all."

He thrusted into me hard, making me cry out in pleasure. As he thrusted in and out of me, hard and fast he said "I love it when you scream my name."

"I love it when you scream mine" I told him.

He arched his head back and cried "RAVEN!"

"JOHN!" I cried "FUCK ME HARDER!"

He picked up his pace, ramming me harder and harder with each passing second, our moans growing louder as well. "Raven," he groaned "Please suck me."

"Of course," I told him "Blowjobs are my specialty."

He unhand cuffed me and laid back on the bed. I took the condom off and was about to go down when he asked "What do you want me to do with my load?"

"Whatever you want" I replied.

"But what would you prefer? Would you like it in your mouth? Or all over your torso?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"But which do you like better?"

I was taken aback. NEVER has a guy asked me which one I preferred, I always just did whatever one I was in the mood for or whatever one he wanted. "I'll take it," I told him "Easier clean up."

"All right," he said "Enjoy."

"I intend to."

I went down on him, slowly working my tongue around his head. "Oh" he moaned.

Pleased with the sound I slowly took him into my mouth, working him over with my tongue. I could feel him tense up, I could feel his want. I kept up my slow act till he cried "SUCK ME FASTER, I NEED TO CUM!"

Hearing what I wanted to hear I picked up my pace and soon I was rewarded with his hot cum sliding down my throat. I swallowed it all and tongued him till I knew he was done. I pulled off of him and looked up at him. He was sweaty and breathing heavily. He was flushed a healthy red, his blue eyes burning with pleasure. "Come here" he said softly.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can hold you" he replied.

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

He sat up and looked ay me, a small smile across his face. "Well if you won't let me hold you will you at least shower with me?" he asked.

"No," I said getting off the bed "I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"It's what I always do?"

"You fuck, then run?"

"Pretty much."

I tugged my clothes back on as he watched me from the bed. I turned to him and said "Well tonight was amazing. You're really good in bed."

"Don't go" he said.

"What?"

"Don't go," he repeated "Stay here with me tonight."

"I just told you I fuck, then run."

"I know."

"Then why did you just ask."

He sighed then got off the bed and came towards me. He ran a hand through my hair and said "I just don't want to say good-bye yet, I want you to stay here a little while longer."

"I can't and I won't," I told him "It's just the way I do things."

"At least let me walk you to your hotel room."

"It's right down the hall, I'll be okay."

"Raven-"

I cut him with a passionate kiss, one that I knew would silence him. I pulled away, then said "Thanks for the hottest night of sex I've had in a long time. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah," he said weakly "See you tomorrow."

With a satisfied smile on my face, I walked out of his room and down the hall to my own. I could feel his eyes on me, but I'm used to that feeling. Blowing him a flirtatious kiss, I went into my room and locked the door. As I took a warm shower, a thought crossed my mind-I had nailed all the hot guys on the WWE roster and until any new ones came, I was out of men. Then another thought crossed my mind-there's always the TNA roster.


	4. Bragging Rights

I was walking through the arena, a big smile plastered across my face. "She had him" said Melina, as I walked through the Diva locker room door.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"So how good was he?"

"He was amazing, hot and perfect in every way."

"You going to sleep with him again?"

"Lina, you know I don't sleep with any guy more then once" I told her.

"I know," she said "But I was hoping..."

"Hoping what?"

"That maybe you found what you wanted in John and settle down."

I let out a laugh. Me, settle down? NEVER going to happen. "Lina why would I do something crazy like that?"

"I don't know," she replied "Never mind, forget I said anything."

"I'm not mad at you."

"I know, but like you said, it was a crazy idea."

"Yeah it was."

I left the locker room and headed for the vending machines. As I headed towards them I noticed a large group of the guys standing around and talking. As I walked by I heard someone say "So what'd you do last night Cena?"

"Nothing," I heard him reply "I was just watching a movie, then called it a night."

WHAT?! How dare he say that nothing happened? What happened last night was the hottest night of sex he's ever had and he says nothing? I stormed over to him and said "I'd like a word with you Cena."

"Okay" he said.

The other guys watched us until we turned a corner and shoved him into a janitor's closet. I flipped the light on, then rounded on him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I spat.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"Last night we had hot kinky sex and you tell them you did nothing," I replied angrily "Why the hell are you lying?"

"Did you ever think maybe I don't want them to know about last night?"

"Why don't you want them to know?"

"Because it's none of their business."

"So? Each and everyone of them have bragged when they had me."

"Yeah, well I won't."

"Sadistic fuckin bastard" I spat.

"Why is it so important to you that I tell them I fucked you last night?" he asked.

"Because I have a reputation to uphold and if a guy doesn't brag about fucking me, I feel like I did something wrong and then I feel like my reputation is ruined."

"That's the reason why?"

"Yes."

He took a deep breath, then said "I don't want you to think that last night wasn't amazing because it was, I haven't had sex that good in forever. I just don't want to brag about it out of respect for you."

"Respect?" I scoffed "How the fuck could you respect me?"

"I just do," he replied "So therefore, I'm not bragging or telling anyone about last night."

"Fine, be that way then, see if I fuckin care."

"Oh, but you do care, I can tell."

"Go to hell."

I opened the door to leave, but then he closed it. "I'll make a deal with you" he said.

"What kind of deal?" I asked.

"I'll give you what you want if you give me what I want" he replied.

"I know what I want, but what do you want?"

"Another night with you."

"Forget it."

"Then forget about getting what you want and keeping your reputation where you want it at."

Sadistic fuckin bastard I thought. "So all I have to do is fuck you again tonight and you'll brag about last night to all the guys?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said "But there's more."

"You have stipulations?"

"Yeah."

"What are they?"

He took a deep breath, then said "First one is we do it in your hotel room."

"Fine" I said.

"Second one is I have complete and control."

"Forget it."

"Then forget about me bragging."

Sadistic fuckin bastard. "Fine," I said angrily "Anymore?"

"One more," he said "The third one is that you let me stay with you the whole night."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"No," he replied "I'm totally serious."

"Why the hell do you want to stay with me the whole night?"

"That's my reasoning. So do we have a deal?"

Yeah," I told him reluctantly "We have a deal."

He face broke out into a wide grin. "All right then," he said "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a night of hot sex with you to go brag about."

He left the closet and I sat down on the floor. "I hate him," I murmured "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him."

Taking a deep breath I got out of the closet and continued on my descent to the vending machines. As I passed by the guys again I heard John say "Raven is amazing in bed. I've never had a woman fuck me that good."

"Told you she was amazing" said someone else.

"Amazing doesn't even cover it," said John "She's a sex goddess."

I smiled as I walked by. John kept up his end of our deal, now I have to keep up my end of it. This is going to be hard, I've never been with any guy more then once and now I'm forced to be with John again. I don't know why I'm scared, there's no chance of anything happening besides sex, that's all he wants from me, nothing else. If that's all he wants and that's all I know how to do, why the hell am I so scared?


	5. His Reason

When I went to meet John at his car, he had a huge grin plastered across his face. "I've been waiting all night for this" he told me.

"That makes one of us" I mumbled.

The ride to the hotel was silent, the radio was the only thing talking. We got to the hotel and I slowly led John up to my room. When we got in the room I shivered slightly. "It's really cold in here" I said.

He looked over and said "Its cause they have the air conditioning all the way up."

"Great."

I set my bags on the chair, then flopped onto the bed. John followed suit, then laid down next to me. He gave me a small smile before leaning into me and kissing me. I resisted at first, but then gave in. He weaved his fingers through my hair, pulling us closer. I put my hands on his neck, deepening the kiss. He gently pulled away, saying "I have something for you."

He grabbed one of his bags and pulled out a box. He handed it to me and I opened it. Inside was a silky black nightie and it was beautiful. "Thank you John," I said "It's really beautiful, but you didn't have to get me this."

"I wanted to Raven," he told me "I saw it and I could picture you in it."

I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. "Go try it on" he urged,

"Okay" I said softly.

I went into the bathroom and changed into the nightie, I shivered as the cool air ran through my body. I opened the door and went back out to the room. John was sitting on the bed, wearing a pair of silk black boxers. "Raven," he breathed "You look amazing."

"Thanks" I said.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He lightly kissed my neck as he carried me over to the bed. He pulled me closer to him and nuzzled my neck. "John?"

"Yeah?"

"When are we going to fuck?"

"Later. I don't want to right now.'

"Then why am I here?"

"Because we made a deal."

"I know, but-"

He cut me off with a kiss. When we pulled apart he said "I wanted to be with you tonight because I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes and said "Raven, I love you."

"What?"

"I said I love you."

"I don't know what to say John. No one has ever said those words to me."

"Really?"

I nodded. He gently kissed my cheek and said "I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I've always wanted to be with you Raven."

"How do you love me?"

"I can't explain it, I just know I do."

"I-I have to go."

I sat up and got off the bed, but he grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back onto the bed. "Don't be scared Raven," he said softly "I'll never hurt you."

"But I'll end up hurting you," I told him "A girl like me isn't meant to love, she's not meant to be tied down. I could never be loyal to you John."

"I don't care, I love you for all your faults, all your flaws."

"But I can't say I love you back John, I don't know what those words mean."

"You don't have to say them back Raven."

I bit my lip and looked away from him. He gently kissed my cheek and nuzzled my neck. "Don't go Raven," he murmured "Stay here with me."

"I won't," I told him "I promise."

He looked surprised, but happy. "I want to make love to you Raven" he told me.

"Okay" I said softly.

He slid out of his boxers as I pulled the nightie off. I shivered as the cold air hit me. John put a condom on and said "Lets get under the covers."

"Sounds good to me" I told him.

We got under the covers and he thrusted into me. No words were spoken, only moans and sighs escaped our lips. As we had sex I noticed something different. He was going slow and hard, caressing me gently and placing light kisses all over my body. He'd softly moan my name and whisper I love you in my ear. He'd look into my eyes and smile a soft smile before placing a light kiss on my lips. "John?" I said softly.

"What's wrong Raven?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied "I just noticed how different the sex is from last night."

"You've never had sex like this before?"

"No, never."

"Well this is normally how people have sex when they love someone."

"Oh."

He looked at me and said "If you don't like it, we can stop right now."

"No," I said "It's okay. ...I kind of like it, it's different from what I normally experience."

"I'm glad you like it Raven."

Half hour later we were done and I was curled up in John's arms. "So how was it for you?" he asked.

"Different," I replied "Unlike anything I've ever experienced. I never knew that kind of sex existed."

"It's called making love, it's different from sex."

"How so?"

"Sex is just lust and horniness, making love is being close you the person you love and being connected to them on another level, both physically and emotionally."

"Oh."

He looked at me and said "I can tell that you're feeling weird, so if you want to leave, I'll understand."

I thought for a moment before saying "No, I don't want to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He looked surprised and to be honest, I was surprised too, I never thought I'd spend the whole night with someone. We stared into each others eyes for a moment before sharing a deep kiss. When we pulled apart he whispered "I love you."

"I know" I said softly.

He smiled and held me closer. I fell asleep looking into John's eyes and feeling his heart beat next to mine.


	6. Realization

I woke up the next morning and John was gone. "I knew it," I said out loud "He didn't mean a word he said last night."

Just then the hotel room door opened and in came John, a bag in his hands. "Good you're up,' he said cheerfully "I don't think I would have been able to wake you if I would've gotten back and you would've still been asleep."

"You went out to get breakfast?"

"Yeah. And by the way, you look really cute when you're asleep."

"You watched me sleep?"

"Yeah. It was really peaceful to watch the woman I love sleep."

I bit my lip, having no idea what to say. "So what'd you get for breakfast?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Some bagels," he replied "I figured it'd be easier to eat something quick and easy so we don't miss our flight.'

"Shit!" I yelled "I forgot all about that."

I got out of bed and began running around the room, trying to get all my stuff together, but nothing was laying around. I looked at John who was smiling. "I took care of all of that before I left," he explained "I didn't want you to rush and I figured that if I got all that done we'd have more time together."

I was taken aback, I've never had anyone take care of me before, I've always taken care of myself. "Thank you" I told him softly.

"No problem. I also put some clothes in the bathroom for you so you can shower and change with no problem."

I said nothing, I couldn't. Tears welled up in my eyes and I tried hard to conceal them, but I guess I didn't conceal them well enough because John asked "Raven are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I lied.

"No you aren't. Please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just not used to this, that's all."

"Not used to what?"

"Someone taking care of me…..someone loving me."

"Well get used to it because I love you and I will always take care of you. Raven, you're my life now and I'll gladly carry any baggage you have if it means you'll be by my side forever."

That was it, the tears poured down my face and I began to sob. I felt John's arms around me and him whispering "It's okay Raven, I'm here and I love and I'm not going anywhere."

I looked up into his eyes, they were warm, sincere, and loving. I gently kissed him, pulling myself closer to him. He weaved his fingers through my hair, deepening our kiss. I reached down and undid his pants, pulling them down. He pulled away, looking surprised. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You took me by surprise," he told me "That's all."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

He slid out of his pants and pulled off his boxers. I threw myself into his arms, holding him close. I felt us move across the room and soon the bed was beneath me. I heard the sound of the condom being opened and then I felt John inside of me. No words were spoken as we made love, they weren't needed.

Hour later we were sitting side by side, eating our bagels. "So what does this mean for us?" I asked him softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you love me and you want to be with me. I've never been in love and I don't know what I want."

"I want to be with you no matter what. In time your feelings will change and I'm a patient guy, so I'll wait as long as I have to for you to love me."

"So what you're saying is you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes I do."

I bit my lip. I've never had a boyfriend before, hell I've never had a guy like me for me, all they ever wanted me for was sex. "I've never had a boyfriend before" I told him softly.

"Me either," he said grinning "So can I be your first boyfriend?"

I looked into his blue eyes, so warm and loving that I knew I couldn't say no matter how hard I tried to. "Yes," I told him softly "You can be my boyfriend."

He leaned over and gently kissed me. "Then we should go shower up and get ready for our flight" he told me.

"Okay" I agreed.

"Love you Raven."

"I know. One day I'll be able to say those words to you."

"I know. I'm in no hurry to hear them though, I want you to say them when you mean them"

I nodded and he gave me another kiss. We got out of bed and got ready for our day.


	7. Old Habits Die Hard

2 Days Later

I was standing around the guy's locker room, waiting for John to come out. It's hard for me to believe that he's been my boyfriend for the past 2 days. Hell, it's just hard for me to believe that I'm in a relationship, I never thought I would. I always thought that my life would be one long string of one night stand after one night stand, but then I encountered John and......now I'm thinking that maybe things will change.

"Who you waiting for Raven?" I heard someone ask.

I looked over and there stood Randy Orton. "None of your business Orton" I told him.

"Sorry, I was just curious and I was just trying to be polite."

"You polite? That's a joke."

He grabbed me and pulled me to him. "The joke is you denying me," he growled "You know damn well that we belong together and that you'll never do better then me."

"Wrong Orton. I've done better and I will continue to do better."

"I want you Raven, I've always wanted you."

"I know, but you had your night and you're not getting another one.

"Well I can I have something else?"

"Like what?" I asked teasingly.

He moved one of my hands to his crotch and whispered "That's what I want."

"I guess I can give it to you," I told him "But you have to hold still and not doing anything unless I tell you too."

"Deal."

I snaked my hand down to the front of his trunks and began playing with him. He leaned his head back and let out a low moan. "Enjoying yourself Orton?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes," he groaned "More."

I quickened my pace and he let out more moans. "Be quiet!" I hissed "If we get caught you won't get anything else out of me ever again."

He bit down on his lower lip and closed his eyes.

I kept up my pace and soon he whispered "Raven, I need to cum."

"Then cum," I told him "I'll take it in my mouth."

I started to undo his trunks when I heard a voice ask "What are you doing Raven?"

I turned and there was John. I bit my lip and looked away. Randy pulled away from me and said "I'll catch you later Raven. See you in the ring Cena."

I looked at John, who said "Get in the locker room, it's empty."

I followed him inside the men's locker room. He closed and locked the door before turning to me. "What the hell were you doing?" he asked.

I bit my lip and looked away. "Raven please answer me' he said.

"You know what I was doing" I said quietly.

"Yeah I do. Why were you doing it?

"I don't know. Old habits die hard I guess."

He sighed. I looked over at him and asked softly "Are you mad at me John?"

"I probably should be," he replied "But I'm not."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you're new to the whole relationship thing. Also I knew what you were like before we met and I can't expect you to change overnight. Also I love you no matter what, I love you for all your flaws and faults Raven, that won't change."

Tears filled my eyes and I began to cry. Never have I had someone care for me so much and accept me for all my faults, flaws, and imperfections.

I felt John's arms around me and his voice whispering "It's okay Raven, it's okay."

I looked up into John's eyes, so warm, understanding, and forgiving. I leaned up to kiss him and he met me halfway. He kissed me passionately and I sank into his arms. We pulled apart and he whispered "You know, we still have 2 hours till show time. Want to kill em with me?"

"Doing what?" I asked playfully.

"You're creative, you'll think of something."

"I know something we can do."

"Oh yeah. What's that?"

I yanked at his belt buckle and undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He looked at me and grinned. "Sounds like a good way to kill 2 hours" he told me.

"Then let's start killing em."

And that's exactly what we did.


	8. Found Out

2 Weeks Later

I walked into the Diva's locker room and Melina let out a shriek and pulled me into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?" she shrieked.

"Tell you what?" I asked confused.

"About you and John," she replied "Why didn't you tell me you two were a couple."

"How did you know that?"

"Someone said they saw you two eating out together, then going back to a hotel."

"So? That doesn't mean were together."

"Well this does."

She handed me a rose that had a note pinned to it. It was from John and the card was signed your loving boyfriend.

"How'd you get this?" I asked.

"Mickie found it in your locker" she told me.

"Why the hell was Mickie in my locker?"

"I don't know."

Just then I heard Mickie say "What's going on?"

I turned to her and asked "What the hell were you doing in my locker?"

"Borrowing your hairspray," she replied, showing me the can "I ran out and I knew you'd have some."

"Why the hell was this laying out then?"

She looked at the rose and said "I didn't see that before. Who's it from?"

"Like you didn't know," I snapped "You had no right to leave this out for everyone to see."

"But I didn't and I don't now who it's from."

"It's from John Cena," Beth told her "Raven's boyfriend."

Mickie's face crumpled. "You're lying."

"No she isn't Mickie," I told her "John and I have been together for the past two weeks and up until now, no one knew about us."

Mickie let out a cry, threw down the hairspray, then ran out of the locker room.

"I'm going to go talk to John," I told Melina "I need to find something out."

"Go ahead" she said.

I ran out of the locker room and down the hall to the men's. A group of guys were standing outside it, John was among them. Cody Rhodes spotted me first and said "Yo Cena, there's your girl."

John turned to me smiling, until he noticed my face. "Raven what happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Someone went through my locker and left this laying around," I told him, showing him the rose "And now everyone knows were together."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

He led me away from the guys and pulled me around a corner. "Raven I swear I didn't tell anyone" he told me.

"I believe you John," I told him "I know you wouldn't do this to me."

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone until after you told me you loved me. I didn't want to expose us as a couple too soon."

"I know. I didn't tell anyone either, not even Melina."

He took a deep breath, then looked into my eyes. "If you want to leave me I understand," he told me "I know that this getting out has ruined you reputation and I don't want to cause you any misery."

"But I don't want to leave you," I told him softly "I want to say with you John."

His eyes widened. "You do?" he asked softly.

"I do" I replied confidently.

He pulled me into a passionate kiss. "How cute" we heard someone say sarcastically.

We pulled apart and there stood Randy. The look in his eyes said it all, he was the one who had exposed our relationship to everyone. "Stay away from us," I told him angrily "I hate you."

"Don't worry your pretty little head off Raven, I'm not going to do anything."

He walked away and I shuddered. John pulled me closer to him and said "Let's get ready for the show."

"Okay" I said softly.

As we walked away I saw Randy standing in the shadows, eyeing me with hunger. I shuddered again, an icy coldness going through my body.

I don't trust him, he's going to try something, I know it. I need to be careful and I have to protect John, I have to protect the only guy who's ever loved me because......I think I'm starting to love him too.


	9. Vengeance Almost

2 Weeks Later

I went into the Diva's locker room and it was empty. I quickly changed, grabbed my things, and left, wanting to find John and get dinner before we went back to our hotel. I opened the door and a note was attached to it with my name on it. I ripped open the envelope, inside was a note-

Raven,

Meet me in the lower parking deck in 15 minutes. I have something I want to show you. Please don't be late.

All my love,

John

Strange, I thought we were parked on the upper deck. Oh well I thought, better go see what my man has to show me.

15 minutes later I was in the lower parking deck, but I didn't see John anywhere. "John?" I called "John where are you?"

"Grab her!" I heard a voice yell.

Before I could react 4 pairs of hands grabbed me and began dragging me across the parking lot. "Let me go!" I cried, terrified "Let me go!"

The four hands pulled me onto the ground, pinning me down. I struggled but couldn't break free. I heard a chuckle and I looked up there stood Randy. "My beautiful Raven," he whispered "How I hate to do this to you, but it's necessary."

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"I don't think so."

I looked around. Edge, Miz, Morrison, and Ted Dibiase were holding me down, while Cody and the new guy Manu, looked on. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

Randy let out a chuckle and said "We are going to do what you know how to do best. Cody, Manu, get her pants off."

I struggled, but nothing happened. As they pulled at my pants I said "Please stop, I'll do whatever you won't, just don't do this."

I saw Cody hesitate, then pull away. "I can't be apart of this," he told Randy "You told me we were just going to scare her, you didn't say anything about this."

"Come on Cody," said Randy "You've never refused sex before, you're a little horn dog, don't turn your back on the chance to be with Raven again."

"I want to be with Raven again, but not like this. I'm leaving."

"NO!" I screamed "Cody help me!"

He bit his lip, then walked away, taking the last of my hope with him. Just then I felt Manu rip my pants and underwear off and I let out a cry. Randy grinned and leaned over, his mouth by my ear. "Let's see how you like this" he told me evilly.

"Randy let me go please" I begged.

He stood up and turned to the others. "Isn't it nice to hear Raven beg for once boys?" he asked.

They all nodded in agreement and Manu licked his lips. "Hurry up Randy," he said "I haven't had her before and I want her."

"Patience Manu," Randy told him "We all agreed I get her first, then you guys will get your turns."

Randy turned to me, licked his lips, then pulled down his trunks. He leaned over me and whispered in my ear "I hope you enjoy this and whatever else may come along a few months later."

Just as he was ready to slide into me I heard Manu yell "Someone's coming."

Randy and the others looked over, so did I. Cody was running towards us, Matt and Jeff Hardy, CM Punk, Evan Bourne, and Shannon Moore behind him.

"Let's go!" yelled Randy, grabbing his trunks and running.

The others followed behind him. I sat up and curled into a ball, tears pouring down my face. "Jeff give her your extra pair of shorts" I heard Matt say.

I felt something touch my leg and I jumped. "It's okay," said Jeff "It was just my shorts."

I quickly pulled them on and hugged myself tightly. "Evan, Phil, go get the van. Cody, go through her purse and find out where she's staying" Matt commanded.

The others nodded and did as they were told. Matt kneeled down beside me and asked "Did they hurt you?"

I shook my head no, unable to speak. Jeff wrapped his arms around me, wordlessly stroking my hair.

Just then a car horn blared and I heard Matt ask me "Can you walk?"

"I don't think so" I replied softly.

"Jeff carry her" Matt told him.

Jeff gently picked me up and carried me to the car, carefully putting me in the backseat between him and Evan. Matt got in the driver's seat, Cody handing him my hotel card. Phil looked back at me and said "She looks like she's going into shock."

"She'll be okay once we get her to John" Evan said.

"John" I mumbled.

"Don't worry Raven," said Cody "You'll be with John soon."

"John."

Jeff hugged me to him, whispering "Everything will be okay, we'll take care of you and get you to John safely."

"Thank you" I said softly.

We drove in silence till Matt said "We're here. Jeff carry her."

I felt myself be lifted out of the car and carried into the hotel, warmth washing over me. We got in the elevator and soon we were at my hotel door. Matt knocked and John opened the door, his eyes wide. "Raven!" he cried "What happened? Is she all right?"

He moved out of the way and let the guys inside. Jeff gently set me on a chair and John was in front of me, his blue eyes wide. "What happened?" he asked.

"Randy Orton and some of the other wrestlers tried to gang rape her," replied Matt "Cody found us and told us. We got there just in time. They ran off."

"How did Cody know about this?"

"He was apart of it at first, but when he realized what Randy was up to, he left."

"I swear to you I didn't know that was what he was intending to do" Cody told John.

"I believe you Cody," said John "You've never been a bad kid and you're honest."

John turned back to me and said "Raven are you okay?"

"I think so" I murmured softly.

"We should go" said Matt.

"All right," said John "Thank you all for bringing Raven back to me safely."

"No problem," said Jeff "Anyone with a heart would've helped."

Everyone exchanged good-byes and the guys left. John came back over to me and said "I will never leave you alone again."

"This is all my fault" I told him.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Raven-"

"NO JOHN!" I screamed 'IF I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SUCH A SLUT AND IF I WOULD'VE HAD MORE CONSIDERATION FOR PEOPLE'S FEELINGS, THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!"

"Raven-" he began.

"I hate who I used to be John, I really do and I wish more then anything that I could change my past, but I can't."

"I know."

I looked into his eyes and said "The only reason I've been able to change is because of you and your love for me. John, you've shown me things I never knew existed, you've shown me love, compassion, acceptance....I never knew those before you."

"I know Raven," he said softly "And before I met you I didn't know I could love someone so much."

"I've become so much better because of you, for you. I want to be a better person because I have someone who loves me and who I love back."

His eyes widened. "You just said you love me" he said quietly.

"I know" I told him.

"Raven-"

"I mean it. John Cena, I love you more then anything in this world and I never want to be with anyone else but you."

His eyes welled up with tears. "You've just made me the happiest man ever" he told me.

"And you've saved me and changed me with your love."

He pulled me off the chair and into his arms and a passionate kiss. No words were spoken as we fell back onto the bed, enveloped in each other's arms.

He gently pulled away and said "You are my life now and I will never, EVER leave your side again."

"I know John," I told him "I'll never leave you."

"I know."

I smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Hey Raven" he said softly.

"Yeah John?" I asked

"Will you ever tell me the reason why you were the way you used to be?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"I have plenty of time."

"All right, I'll tell you, but it isn't pretty."


	10. The Reason

I took a deep breath before starting my story. "I grew up with two parents who spent all their time arguing and ignoring me."

"Why'd they fight?" asked John.

"Money, work, when I got in trouble. That was the only time they'd pay attention to me and I used to get in trouble just for that reason. All I ever wanted was for someone to pay attention to me, to notice me. Then finally one day it happened. The guy I was crushing on, Buck, asked me to go to a party with him and I obviously said yes. I stole my mom's credit card, went to the mall, and bought the sluttish outfit I could find. When Buck picked me up that night and told me I was the hottest thing on two legs, I thought I would die. We got to the party and no sooner we were there Buck asked me if I wanted to go upstairs with him and yet again I said yes."

"All that for a guy named Buck?" asked John.

"Shut up and let me finish" I said.

"Sorry. Continue."

"We got upstairs and went into a bedroom. No sooner the door was shut he was kissing me passionately, his hands all over my body. At first I was scared, but then I got into it. He laid me down on the bed and began tugging at my top. I asked him why and he told me that he wanted me and he needed to have me right now. Those words were all it took for him to get my clothes off and take my virginity."

"You gave him into him that easily?" asked John "Why?"

"Because he made me feel wanted and that's all I wanted" I replied.

"So what happened after you and Bucky-boy did it?"

"We put our clothes on and he drove me home. I didn't hear from him all weekend and I was wondering if I did something wrong. Finally Monday came and I caught him before school. I asked him why he didn't call me and that's when he told me the words that changed my world."

"Which were what?" asked John.

"He told me all he wanted me for was an easy fuck and that is all I'd ever be good for- a one night stand of easy, hot sex."

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not. I ran away from him, not caring if I got in trouble for skipping. I was sitting in the park, watching the ducks swim in the pond when I heard someone call my name. I looked over and there was Buck's best friend Travis. He asked me if I wanted to go to his house and I asked him why. He told me that Buck had told him I was good in bed and he wanted to find out for himself. I said okay, went to his house, and fucked him. I left when I was done and then it hit me- sex got me noticed, sex was a powerful weapon that I had in my hands and could use to my advantage. From then on I fucked guys only once, then left. Soon I was known all over school. Girls hated me and guys who hadn't had me wanted me. After I fucked every guy in the school I dropped out and left home. I traveled a bit before joining the WWE and that's when I decided to start nailing the WWE guys and making a list of all the guys I had. You were the final nail on my list."

"And what would you be doing if we weren't together?"

"The TNA roster."

John was silent for a moment before pulling me into a hug. "I wish I would've met you first," he told me "I wish I could've saved you from all of that rejection and being used."

"John-" I began.

"I wish that we would've met sooner so you would've never gone through all that stuff. I wish that we would've met first so my love could've saved you."

"Believe me John, I wish we would've met first too."

"Thank you for telling me all of this. I feel so much closer to you now."

"You aren't mad?"

He shook his head no as he pulled me closer to him. "I love you Raven" he whispered.

"I love you too John" I whispered back.

"I promise you that I will never let you get hurt again, I will protect you and love you until there are no breaths left in my body."

"Oh John-"

He cut me off with a loving kiss, pulling me down onto the bed. I pulled myself closer to him, hands at his belt. He pulled away and said "Not tonight Raven. Tonight I just want to hold you in my arms."

"Okay" I said softly.

He pulled me closer to him, our hearts beating together and our eyes locked. Soon I fell fast asleep in the arms of the man I love.


	11. An Unexpected Purposal Almost

1 Week Later

"Raven!" cried Melina "You need to come with me right now."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just trust me!"

She grabbed my arm and began dragging me down the hall. When we reached the end of the hall she stopped. "Why are we stopping?" I asked.

"You'll see" she said.

We peered around the corner and there stood John, talking to CM Punk and Matt and Jeff Hardy. "So are you going to ask her tonight?" I heard Matt ask.

"As long as the jewelry store's still open and I can pick it up, I will" John told him.

"What's he going to ask me Lina?" I whispered.

"I think he's going to ask you to-"

"Hey ladies," interrupted a voice "How is my lady and her best friend?"

"Be quiet Dave!" hissed Melina "Something big is going on right now!"

"Hey Dave" I said, acknowledging Melina's boyfriend Dave Batista.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"No idea" I told him.

"Shhhh!" said Melina.

We all turned our attention back to the conversation.

"So what do you think she'll say?" Jeff asked.

"I hope she says yes," John said "I love her and I know she loves me."

"Do you think it's too soon to ask her to marry you?" asked Punk.

"Maybe," replied John "But I don't want to wait, I want to start my life with Raven now, not later."

I ran down the hall, tears pouring down my face, Melina and Dave at my heels. "Raven are you okay?" asked Melina.

"Ye-yes," I sobbed " I ju-just ca-can't believe th-that John wants to ma-marry me."

"What are you going to say?" asked Dave.

"Yes," I told them "I want to marry John and spend forever by his side."

Melina let out a shriek and hugged me tightly. "I knew he was the one for you," she told me "I knew it from the start, from the moment you wanted him."

"I can't believe this Lina," I told her "I never thought this sort of thing would happen for me."

"I don't think anyone did hun."

"Stop talking," said Dave "John's coming down the hall."

Melina let me go and I quickly wiped my eyes. "Hey" said John as he approached us.

"We were just leaving," said Melina "Let's go Dave."

Before Dave could say a word, Lina dragged him down the hall and out of sight.

"What was that all about?" asked John.

"No idea" I told him.

He put his hands on my hips and pulled me into a loving kiss. When we pulled apart he whispered "I love you Raven."

"Love you too John" I whispered back.

"Don't make any plans tonight."

"Why?"

"Cause I have something special planned tonight."

Pretending not to know why I asked "What for?"

"No reason," he replied "I just feel like doing something romantic for you."

"Why?"

"No reason, I just want too."

"Okay."

Just then his phone went off. He looked at the caller ID and said "I'll be right back, I have to take this, it's important."

"All right," I said "I'll stay here."

Giving me a quick kiss he ran down the hall, phone at his ear.

I sat against the wall and thought about how much things had changed over the past few months.

No longer am I slut, no, now I'm the love of someone's life and that person wants to marry me and I want to marry him too. The old Raven Saylor is gone and I'm glad she is because I'm so much happier now. I smiled as I thought of the fact that soon I won't be Raven Saylor anymore, no, soon I'll be Mrs. John Cena and I can't wait for that day to come. Who would have ever thought that the biggest slut in the history of the WWE would find that special someone and settle down? Not me, I never thought I'd want love and marriage, but now I'm getting both.

"Hey," said a voice "We have a mixed tag match to win."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at John. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I told him "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You and how much I love you."

Picking me up in his arms he said "I love you too. After we win our match I'm taking you into the locker room and having hot quick victory sex with you in the shower before our romantic night."

"Sounds good," I told him "But we first have to win our match."

"We will. We're the better team."

"That's true."

Putting me down he grabbed my hand and we began our walk out to the ring and our mixed tag match.


	12. Kidnapped

After our match we had our quick victory sex. "Damn that was good" said John.

"Yeah it was" I agreed.

He gave me a quick kiss, then said "I have to leave without you, I have some last minute things to get for our romantic night."

"Are you taking the car?"

"No, Matt's giving me a ride, you take the car."

"All right."

He gave me a passionate kiss and said "I love you so much,"

"I love you too John" I told him.

"Be safe. I'll see you later."

"I will. I'll be with you before you know it."

Giving me another passionate kiss he grabbed his bag and left.

I finished dressing and grabbed my bags, leaving the locker room.

The arena was almost completely empty when I left, making me shudder a bit. I made my way down the halls quickly and out the door, the cold night air hitting me hard, making me shiver again. I made my way through the parking lot, looking for the car. As I walked I heard footsteps behind me, but when I turned, no one was there. I kept walking and everytime I stopped, the person would stop. I turned around and said "Hello? Is someone there?"

When I didn't get an answer I thought, you're just being paranoid Raven, you're just thinking about that night too much and tonight is nothing like that night.

I turned back around and kept walking, the echo of footsteps growing louder. I turned and yet again no one was there. "Stupid parking garage acoustics" I muttered.

I kept walking and I heard the footsteps again, but this time I saw someone out of the corner of my eye.

My heart began to pound faster as I sped up my walking, the person behind me doing the same. I broke out into a run, the person doing the same. As I ran I tripped, quickly pulling myself back up and running faster. I got closer to the car and when I finally reached the car my stalker reached me. I felt warm breath on the back of my neck, making my heart stop. Tears sprung to my eyes and I tried to remain calm, but I couldn't. I felt a hand slid up my skirt and I let out a scream. "NO!" I screamed "LET ME GO!"

"Never," whispered the person "You are mine now and forever."

That voice I thought, I know that voice, but whose voice is it? As my mind raced trying to figure out who was behind me a cloth covered my face. I tried not to breath, but I couldn't. I took a breath and felt myself slid into unconsciousness. John, my last thought before I slipped into the darkness.


	13. Sex Slave

I woke up, my eyes blurry and a weird taste in the back of my throat. I tried to move my arms, but couldn't. I looked and saw that I was handcuffed to a bed. I tried to sit up, but couldn't.

Where am I? I thought frantically, what happened to me last night? Where's John?

At the thought of John my heart broke and I began to cry. Oh my god where he is? What happened to him? Is he okay? Just then I heard a door open and a voice say "You're awake, good. I was worried my concoction had knocked you out forever."

It's that voice I thought, the same voice form last night.

Suddenly last night came back to me and the tears poured down faster. Oh my god where am I?

"Don't cry my beautiful Raven," the voice said "Everything will be okay."

The voice got closer and soon the person was standing over me. "Wh-what do you want?" I sobbed.

"The same thing I've always wanted," said the voice "You."

A light turned on, blinding me for a second. When my eyes adjusted I looked at the person and gasped, it was Randy Orton, standing over me, his blue eyes wild. "Why?" I asked.

"Because I knew this was the only way I could get you," he replied "You wouldn't come to me, so I came to get you."

"Where's John?"

"Probably back at your hotel room, wondering where you are."

"You just wait until he finds out you took me, he'll kill you."

He smirked and said "That's the beauty of it, no one knows where you are. We were the only two in the parking garage and no one was even remotely close enough to hear your screams."

"You're lying!"

"Am I?"

The sinister look in his eyes told me that he wasn't lying and that I was in huge trouble. "So what are you going to do with me?"

"Keep you in this dingy little hotel room as my personal sex slave."

"You can't-

"I can and I will. There are no windows anywhere in this room and the door has two locks, one on the outside and one of the inside, I have the keys to both and neither one can be picked or cut off, the locks are indestructible."

"What about work?"

"I'll still be going, you won't."

"You can't do this. John will look for me and find me."

He smirked again and said "Look for you he will, but find you he won't. You are mine now Raven and I will never let you go."

"No he will find me and he will kick your ass."

"So faithful in your love for him, but your faith is misplaced."

"No it isn't."

"Just wait Raven and you'll see that John will never find you and that you'll be mine forever."

"You can't keep me here forever."

"Watch me."

I watched in horror as he stripped off his clothes and slid over top of me. "You're going to rape me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes" he replied simply.

"What if I just let you fuck me?"

"Even better."

"Will you let me out of these handcuffs?"

"Not yet, I need to be able to trust you first."

"Okay."

I felt his lips against my neck and heard him mutter "I will make you mine, no matter what it takes. You will scream my name and take all I have to give you and in return give me your all. You are my little sex slave and I'm your master and you will obey me. Got it?"

I nodded, the tears pouring down my face again. I felt him slide into me and begin ramming me. All I could do was lay there and take it and moan....for now.


	14. Obsession

I woke up the next morning, my mouth and body sore. I rolled over, surprised, he unhand cuffed me, but when I looked over he was sitting at the bottom of the bed, staring at me intently. "Here," he said, handing me a bag "I got you some food."

I opened the bag and scarfed down the food, not caring if it was poisoned or laced with something. He watched me in amusement. When I was done he said "Enjoy?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He looked at my face and said "Just because I'm keeping you here doesn't mean I won't take care of you Raven. I'll give you whatever you want as long as you ask for it."

"I want my freedom and I want John" I told him.

"I'll give you everything else but either one of those things."

"You said whatever I want."

"I forgot to mention as long as it's within reason."

I laid back on the bed, tears filling my eyes. He laid down next to me and stroked my hair, whispering "Don't be sad Raven, soon you'll see that we belong together and that I did all of this for you."

I bit my lip as more tears filled my eyes. "I know what'll make you feel better," he told me "We'll watch a movie."

He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, a porno coming on the screen. "Perfect" he said.

He sat me up, wrapping an arm around my waist. He put my head on his shoulder and one of my hands on his cock. "Stroke me nice and slow" he commanded me.

I did as I was commanded, not looking at the screen and ignoring his moans. I felt his hand on my neck and next thing I knew I was facing him. "We're supposed to watch this together," he growled "Now watch it."

"Go to hell" I told him.

His grip on my neck tightened as he turned off the TV. He threw me down onto the bed, my hands pinned above my head. "You want to disobey me?" he snarled "I'll show you what happens when you disobey me."

He forcefully rammed himself into me, making me cry out "Stop it!"

He pushed himself in deeper. "The more you say stop the harder and deeper I'll go" he told me.

I kept my mouth shut the rest of the time until he was done. He pulled out of me and laid beside me. "I don't want to make this harder then it needs to be Raven," he told me softly "But when you disobey me things are going to get tough. Do you understand me?"

I nodded and he softly smiled. "I knew you'd understand," he told me "That's why I chose to make you mine."

He kissed me lips, snaking his tongue into my mouth. I let him, not wanting to anger him again. When he pulled away he whispered "How about you give me one of your famous blowjobs and I let you eat my cum?"

"Okay" I said softly.

I got in between his legs and took him into my mouth. I began to bob my head fast and hard, just wanting to finish him off as quickly as possible. "Go slower," he said "I want this hot and slow."

Fighting back tears I did as he said, giving him exactly what he wanted. When I was done he stroked my hair and said "Go take a shower, you look like you could use one."

I nodded, getting off the bed and going into the bathroom. I turned the hot water on and let the water cover me. I thought of the last time I was with John, which had been in the shower and it made me cry. I heard the bathroom door open and saw the curtain open. Randy stepped in, then closed the curtain. He held out a hand to me, which I gingerly took. He pulled me to him and looked into my eyes. "Stop crying," he told me "It's making me sad that you're sad."

"Then let me go!" I cried.

"I can't Raven. Don't you see? I love you."

"This isn't love Randy, it's an obsession. John loves me."

His face crumpled. "He doesn't love you," he said calmly "He didn't even bother to keep you safe."

"He tried, but-"

"But what Raven? If he truly loved you he would've never left your side. I'll never leave your side Raven."

"Randy-"

"NO RAVEN!" he yelled "I LOVE YOU, I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU AND YOU BELONG WITH ME!"

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me passionately. I stood there, unmoving, my heart breaking. I'll never get out of here I thought, he's crazy and he honestly believes that I'm supposed to be with him. I'm scared and I miss John. John I thought, please find me and find me soon.

I felt Randy's lips leave mine. "Now how about we finish our shower and I fuck you some more?" he asked me.

"Okay" I said quietly.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "You'll see Raven," he told me 'You'll realize that this is the way things should be. I love you and I will never let you go. You'll see, you'll be much happier with me."


	15. I'dRatherDieThenBeYours

1 Week Later

I flipped through the TV channels, trying to find something to watch. Randy was out buying more food and other various unknowns, leaving me alone, which I was thankful for.

For the past week its been non stop sex and blowjobs and I haven't enjoyed one moment of it. I haven't angered him since the first day, I've been too afraid too. So I just do what I'm told and hope that it'll be enough for him. I've learned to tune his moans out, which allows me to think of John, who I miss so much. I just want to go home to him, but I can't.

Finally I settled for the news. Just then John's face appeared on the screen. I ran to the front of the TV, my face close to it. "She's been missing for a week," he told the reporter "The little bit of evidence that has been found all points to her being kidnapped."

"Was there a motive?" asked the reporter.

"They can't find one" replied John.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say to her kidnapper?"

"Yes I do," he said "Please, whoever you are, let Raven go. I'll give you anything you want, just give her back to me. I'll give you anything for her safe return."

"And do you have anything to say to Raven if she's watching?"

His eyes met mine as he said "Raven wherever you are I want you to know that I will find you and that I won't rest until I do. I love you and I will bring you home. I will find you."

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" I screamed hysterically "JOHN I'M HERE!"

Just then the door opened and in walked Randy. He came over to me and turned the TV off. "I think you've had enough TV for one day" he told me.

I stood up, shaking with anger. He reached for me, but I smacked his hand away. His eyes darkened. "I'd watch yourself if I were you" he told me angrily.

"Why?" I asked tauntingly "You going to kill me?"

"You know I would never do that to you Raven. If I killed you then I couldn't have you, but if I were to hurt John-"

"DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU SADISTIC FUCKIN BASTARD!" I screamed.

He smirked and asked "What if I do?"

"I'll kill myself.'

His eyes flashed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him roughly. "Don't push me Raven," he snarled "Or I'll have no problem ending you also."

"I wish you would," I told him "I'd rather die then be yours."

He threw me onto the bed and got over top of me. His eyes were filled with tears. "Why are you trying to hurt me?" he asked sadly "I've been taking care of you, giving you everything you need and more."

"You're keeping me prisoner, making me do whatever you say. I have no freedom and I'm being forced into everything."

"Raven-"

"I hate you."

He got off of me and sat at the edge of the bed. He leaned over and pulled something out of a bag. He turned to me and said "I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

I stared in horror as he showed me a pair of handcuffs and a roll of duct tape. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked quietly.

"What I should've done from the start" he replied.

Before I could react he was duct taping my legs to the bed and handcuffing me to the bed. He stripped out of his clothes and got on top of me. "Stop," I said pleadingly "Don't do this."

"You've left me no choice" he told me softly.

"PLEASE NO!" I screamed.

Sighing he grabbed another piece of duct tape and put it over my mouth. I tried to scream, but the tape muffled it. "It's only getting taken off for blowjobs and meals," he told me "I really don't want to have to do this, but you brought this on yourself. Now just lay here and take it"

Tears poured down my face as he rammed me.

John, my mind screamed, please find me soon.


	16. Abuse

5 Days Later

"Raven I brought you food" Randy told me, putting the bag by my side.

"Not hungry" I mumbled.

"You need to eat. You haven't eaten in the past five days, you need to keep your strength up."

"Why? So you can keep me fucking you and giving you head non stop?"

He sighed and said "I'm doing all of this for you."

"You can't be," I told him "I don't want any of this."

"What do you want?"

"John."

He sighed again and said "What else do you want?"

"My freedom."

"Besides that."

I shrugged my shoulders. He thought for a moment and said "What if I made love to you?"

"Impossible" I told him.

"Why?"

"We don't love each other."

"Raven, I'm trying to make you happy."

"Then leave me alone."

I got off the bed and went into the bathroom, locking the door. I turned on the hot water and got under it, shivering at how hot it was.

I haven't had clothes on in almost two weeks and I haven't gotten a good nights sleep either. All I want is John, that's it. The easiest thing in the world to want and I'm being denied it. I miss him so much, I feel like half of myself is gone. I need him and I know he needs me. I know that he's looking for right now, I can feel it. I want him here with me so badly, I need to hear his voice, I need him..........

Too soon the hot water ran out and I got out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel. I looked at myself in the mirror, I look like a wreck. My hair is a knotted mess and I have dark circles under my eyes. I can tell I've lost weight and my body's bruised. Sighing I went back out to the room to find Randy sitting on the bed, staring at me. He stood up and came over to me. I recoiled, backing myself against the wall. "I won't hurt you," he told me softly "I swear."

"I don't believe you" I told him.

He sighed and said "I know how I can make things up to you."

"You can't, so don't bother."

He acted like he didn't hear me. "Tomorrow night you and I are going to have a romantic night of sweet and beautiful love making" he told me.

"I don't want it. I don't love you."

"Raven-"

I stormed past him and sat on the bed. He sat down at the edge of the bed and asked "You really don't believe or trust me, do you?"

"Nope" I replied simply.

"How can I make you believe me?"

"You can't."

"What if I don't touch you tonight at all in anyway? Then will you believe me?"

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

I thought for a moment, then said "If you can really do that, I guess I'll be able to believe you."

He smiled and said "Okay. I'll sleep on the couch."

He went over to the couch and laid down on it. I got under the covers of the bed, watching him intently. He wasn't moving, but he was staring at me intently. I shifted uncomfortably, wrapping the covers tighter around me. "Hey Raven" he said softly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you come over here and give me a pillow?"

I slowly got out of bed and slowly walked over to him, a pillow in my hand. I held it out to him and he took it. "Thanks" he said.

"You're welcome" I said.

I stood there for a moment, waiting for his next move. "You can go back to bed," he told me "I got what I wanted."

I turned my back and just as I got ready to climb into bed I felt something slide up against me. I turned my head and there he was, grinning evilly. "You honestly believed me," he smirked "You really are nothing but a stupid little slut."

I swallowed back tears, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he hit a soft spot. He stroked me hair, then pulled my towel off of me. He got down on his knees and got under me, his tongue against my clit. "I'm going to please you," he told me "That'll make you trust me."

He began tonguing me. I bit my lip, holding back tears. John I thought, John I need you.

I felt Randy pull away and start fingering me. "You aren't wet enough" he said sadly.

He stood up and looked at me. "Am I not doing good enough for you?" he asked angrily "Am I not as good as that stupid rapper Cena?"

"Don't you dare insult him," I snarled "John is a better person then you'll ever be. He's a better fuck, a better kiss, and a way better lover then you'd ever be. I never regretted fucking anyone before, but now I regret having ever touched you."

He smacked me across the face. "How dare you say that to me you dirty little whore? You should be thanking your lucky stars that I ever even let you suck my cock."

"Go to hell" I spat.

He grabbed me by the throat and applied pressure. Tears feel from my eyes as he pressed harder. "Had enough yet?" he asked tauntingly.

"St-stop" I managed to choke out.

He dropped me onto the floor, kicking me hard in the ribs. I let out a cry. "Fuck this shit," he told me "I'm leaving."

He walked out the door slamming it shut. I laid on the floor, huddled in a ball and crying my eyes out. "John," I sobbed "Please find me soon, I need you."

I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, then fell into a very deep sleep, dreaming of John.


	17. His Apology Sort Of

The Next Morning

I woke up, my body and eyes sore. I sat up and saw that I was in bed. How did I get here? I fell asleep on the floor. I looked and Randy was sitting on a chair, staring at me. "I'm sorry" he said.

"You came back" I said.

"When I told you I'd never leave you I meant it."

"I know, but-"

He got off the chair and sat down next to me. "I never meant to hurt you Raven," he told me "I didn't mean to lose control last night, but I couldn't help it. I love you and I know we belong together, but you want John and that hurts me."

"I love him Randy, that'll never change."

"But you belong with me!" he cried "I love you. Why can't you see that?"

"Randy-"

I broke off at the sight of his tears. I grabbed his hand and held it, gently stroking it with my thumb. He looked at me, surprised. "Raven I need you," he told me tearfully "Please don't leave me."

"I can't promise you anything Randy," I told him "I won't promise you anything."

"Why?"

"Because John will find me soon and then I'll be home with him where I belong."

Randy's face hardened. "You fuckin whore," he spat "You led me on."

"I didn't-"

He covered my mouth with his, pushing me back onto the bed. He pulled his shirt off, kicking off his socks and shoes. "Undo my belt and pants," he commanded "Then pull everything off of me."

I shakily did what I was told. "Lay back" he said forcefully.

I laid back, waiting for what I knew was coming. "Oh sick" I heard him say.

"What?" I asked.

"Blood's coming out of you."

My heart cried out in joy, I had just gotten my period. "It's my period" I told him.

"I ain't fuckin you now" he told me.

"I need supplies."

"They're in the bathroom."

I got off the bed and went into the bathroom. I poked my head out the door and said "I'll need a pair of underwear."

He tossed me a pair without a word and I did what I needed to. I went back out into the room, Randy was stripping the sheets off the bed. "Want help?" I asked.

"I got it" he grunted.

He threw the sheets in the corner, then put new ones on. He laid back on the bed, legs spread. "You have a blowjob to give," he told me "So get over here."

"But-" I began.

"Just because I can't fuck you doesn't mean you still can't get me off. So get over and suck me."

I got on the bed and in between his legs. I looked at him, he stared back at me. "What are you waiting for?" he demanded "Suck me!"

"I don't feel good," I told him "I can't do this."

"You're lying."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. Now shut the fuck up and suck me."

"And if I don't?"

"The only way you will ever see John again is in a body bag on the news."

My blood ran cold and tears filled my eyes. "Now how do you feel?" he asked.

"Better" I lied.

"Good. Now suck me."

I went down on him, crying the whole time. I hate him so much, but I hate myself even more for going along with all of this, but I have no choice. I have to stay alive for John, he can't lose me and I can't lose him. I hope he finds me soon...........


	18. Found

1 Week Later

Thanks to my period Randy hasn't been able to have sex with me for the past week, but that hasn't stopped him from making me give him nonstop blowjobs. I've given up trying to fight him, I know I won't win. I don't doubt that John is out there looking for me, but I'm beginning to doubt that he'll ever find me. There's no windows in this hotel room, there's no phone, and there's a big lock on the door that can't be broken. I might as well admit it- Randy has me trapped….I'm his for life.

"Raven I'm going out," he told me "We are running low on food. We'll fuck when I get back.'

"Okay" I said softly.

He pulled me to him, gently kissing me. "I'll see you when I get back" he whispered.

He let me go, then walked out the door, locking it behind him. I flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. I don't know what to do , I really don't. I'm scared, alone, weak and tired…..I don't want to live anymore, not if I have to be Randy's for all of eternity.

I've never thought about committing suicide before, not when my parents used to fight and ignore me, not when Buck hurt me, never. But now I here I am, wishing for death. All I want is to see John and be with him, but I know I won't get that. Randy's won, John and I lost……..it's over.

I heard a bang on the door and I jumped. I heard someone slamming at the lock with something hard and metal. "Oh god" I whispered.

I ran into the bathroom and closed the door. I needed to find something I could use as a weapon, something that wouldn't kill, but hurt them long enough for me to escape. I grabbed Randy's body spray, that'll work. I quietly opened the door a bit to peek out and I could see the person walking in slowly. I stood frozen, I couldn't move, I was scared. "Raven?" said the person.

My heart thudded as I walked out of the bathroom. That voice sounds familiar….it sounds like-

"Raven!" cried the person, pulling me into their arms.

"John?" I asked.

He pulled away so I could look at him, it was John! "Oh John!" I cried "John!"

"Told you I would find you" he said.

"Oh John, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Raven. Believe me I have."

I looked him over. He was paler and skinner since the last time I saw him. He had dark circles under his eyes and his nails were bitten till they bled.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you," he told me "But I didn't give up, I didn't stop looking, not for a second."

"I don't doubt that" I whispered.

He pulled me into a long loving kiss, the kind of kiss I had been missing and wanting. When we pulled apart he said "I have to get you out of here Raven."

"You can't!" I cried "Otherwise Randy will kill us."

"What?!"

I quickly told John everything. His face crumpled and he began to cry. "He's been raping you?"

"Sometimes. Other times I just let him so he'll shut up and go away."

"He hit you, he's been forcing you to have sex with him, he hasn't been taking care of you…"

"John-"

"I'LL KILL HIM!" he yelled "I WILL BEAT HIM WITHIN AN INCH OF HIS WORTHLESS, PATHETIC LIFE!"

"John please calm down" I begged.

"Raven-"

I pulled him into a kiss, which he returned. When we pulled apart I said "Don't worry, I have a plan."


	19. Effective Plan

"Just hide in the bathroom until Randy gets here," I told him "Leave the rest to me."

"I won't put you in danger" hissed John.

"You won't be. Trust me."

"I do."

He gave me a quick kiss before going into the bathroom, baseball bat in hand.

Few minutes I heard Randy come in, his eyes frantic, his breathing heavy. "Raven?" he yelled harshly.

"I'm right here" I told him.

"Oh thank god."

He rushed over to me and pulled me into his arms. "I was afraid you had left" he told me.

"I didn't," I told him "Someone had broken into the room, but I hid until they left."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. Randy I was so scared."

"I wish I would've been here to protect you."

"I wish you would've been here too."

His eyes widened and he smiled. "You wish I would've been here?" he asked.

"Yes," I lied "Randy I was so scared and the whole time that intruder was in here I only thought of you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Raven-"

I passionately kissed him, pulling him over to the bed. I sat down and looked up at him. He looked confused. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Have you changed your mind?" he asked "About us?"

"Yes I have. Randy…..you were right, we do belong together. After that intruder left I sat on the bed and thought about you and your love for me. I thought about what would happen to you if something happened to me and…..it was a thought I couldn't bear. Randy….I love you."

He grinned happily and said "I love you too Raven."

"Randy make love to me, we can now."

He pulled off my underwear and quickly threw off his clothes, positioning himself over me. He kissed me and whispered "You've made me the happiest man alive."

"And you're about to make me the happiest woman alive."

"What about Cena?"

"Forget him, he doesn't matter to me anymore. He didn't care enough about me to find me, so I don't want him. I can't be with someone who doesn't love me. Besides, he was bad in bed."

Randy laughed and said "I'm so happy to hear you say those words."

"So let me continue to make you happy" I purred.

Just as he was ready to thrust into me I yelled "NOW!"

John came charging out of the bathroom and Randy turned, startled. "Cena" he hissed.

"It's over Randy," he said angrily "Let Raven go now."

"And what if I don't want too?"

"DAMMIT LET HER GO!"

Randy got off of me and turned to John. "She's mine Cena," he growled "She always has been and she always will be."

"I was never yours," I told him "I've only ever been John's."

Randy turned to me, eyes blazing. "You lying whore!" he yelled "You're going to pay!"

Before he could even make a move toward me John swung the baseball at Randy's head, knocking Randy down. "Is he dead?" I asked.

John leaned down and felt his pulse. "He's still breathing" he told me.

John pulled out his cell phone and called the police. When he was done he hung up and looked at me. "It's finally over Raven," he told me 'We can go home."

I let out a cry and threw myself into John's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He held me tightly and we stayed that way until the police came. They came in and handcuffed Randy, looking around for evidence and taking pictures. They gave me a huge blanket to wrap around me as I sat on the bed, answering their questions. They called an ambulance to take me to the hospital. I refused at first, but John begged me to go, so I agreed. When the police were done and the ambulance had arrived, the cop said "Your ambulance is here. We'll be in touch."

"All right,' said John "Thank you for all your help."

We got off the bed and made our way out to the ambulance. We got in and they closed the door. I leaned against John, shivering. "It's okay Raven," he said "We'll get you help, then we can go home."

"I just want to go home" I told him.

"He beat and raped you Raven, they need to make sure you're okay."

"I know, but-"

"Don't worry, I won't leave your side."

"I know.'

We got to the hospital and they put me on a stretcher, wheeling me inside and into a room. The nurse did a quick check up and then gave me a dressing gown. John came in, clicking of his cell phone. "I called Matt and Jeff," he told "They're dropping off some stuff for us."

"Why?" I asked.

"We're staying overnight."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Just then the doctor came in and asked me a bunch of questions. He poked and prodded me a bit, then said "We'll go send you for x-rays in case you have any broken bones."

"Okay."

Few minutes later a nurse came to get me. I went in the room, got my x-rays, then got wheeled back to my room. John was sitting on my bed, riffling through a suitcase. He looked at me and said "The doctor said you could go home, so I'm getting your clothes ready."

"Why'd he change his mind?"

"I guess your injuries aren't as bad as he thought."

"Okay."

I quickly dressed and we left. John's car was out front, waiting for us. "That's why I had both Matt and Jeff come" he explained.

"Okay."

We got in and we drove home.

Finally my nightmare is over. Randy will go to jail and nothing will complicate my relationship with John again…..at least I'm hoping that's how everything happens.


	20. Court Hearing

1 Week Later

Over the past week John and I have been home, getting visits from friends, the police, and our lawyers. We have to go to hearings and court meetings so we can put Randy behind bars permanently. There's nothing seriously wrong with me, I just had bumps and bruises. But emotionally and mentally……..I'm a wreck. I wake up screaming in the middle of night, scaring John. Sometimes when John tries to touch me I either move away or recoil and when he whispers things to me all I think about is Randy's voice and I end up running into the bathroom to vomit.

John's been so understanding and patient through all of this. He comforts me and he's there for me, not leaving my side for a second. I know he blames himself, even thought I told him it isn't his fault because Randy wanted me that badly and he would've done anything or gone through anyone to get to me. I can see how much pain John is in and it gnaws away at me. Hopefully once Randy is behind bars, John and I can put all of this behind us and move on.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" John asked.

"Yes," I replied "John I just want him behind bars as soon as possible so we can move on."

"I know, but I'm worried about what seeing him will do to you."

"You'll be there, so will a bunch of cops, I'll be fine.'

"All right."

We walked into the courtroom, our lawyers trailing behind us. We got up front and sat down. I glanced over at Randy who was staring at me hard. John sat down next to me, blocking Randy's view. "You okay?" asked John.

"I'm fine' I whispered.

The judge came in and the bailiff said "All rise."

Everyone stood up as the bailiff read the case and everything else. "You may be seated" he said.

We all sat down and the judge read through some papers before saying "Mr. Dowyer call your first witness to the stand."

Randy's lawyer stood and said "I would like to call Randy Orton to the stand."

Randy got up and onto the stand, where he swore on the bible that he'd tell the truth. He sat down and his lawyer began questioning him. "Mr. Orton tell the jury how you know Miss Saylor" said Mr. Dowyer.

"She's a co worker of mine in the WWE," he told the jury "We also had a passionate one night stand once."

"Miss Saylor is famous for her one night stands, isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

"How many guys has she slept with?"

"Objection!" yelled Mr. Mason, my lawyer "That isn't relevant to the case."

"Proceed Mr. Dowyer" said the judge.

"Randy, would you say that you and Miss Saylor have a connection?" asked Mr. Dowyer.

"I would," said Randy "We are so in tune with each other…she's my other half."

"But you two aren't a couple."

"I know."

"Is that why you kidnapped her?"

"I didn't kidnap her, she willing went with me."

"Liar!" I yelled, standing up.

"Miss Saylor sit down!" yelled the judge.

I sat down, tears in my eyes, John's arm around my shoulder.

"So what you're saying is Raven willing went with you?" asked Mr. Dowyer.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" said Randy.

"Why did she go with you?"

"To get away from her boyfriend John."

"Why?"

"Because he was abusive towards her and she couldn't deal with it anymore."

"Why did she come to you?"

"Because she trusts me, or at least that's what I'm guessing. I'm not 100 percent sure why she came to me."

"So you two ran away together?"

"Yes we did."

"And she stayed hidden while you still went to work?"

"Yes, she didn't want John to see her and go crazy."

"Thank you Randy that will be all."

Randy got off the stand, smirking as he sat down. "I would like to call Cody Rhodes to the stand" said Mr. Dowyer.

Cody got on the stand and took the oath. "Mr. Rhodes, have you ever been intimate with Miss Saylor?"

"Once" said Cody.

"Were you one of her one night stands?"

"I was."

"And how do you feel about Miss Saylor?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you call her a slut? a whore?"

"Before I would have, but not now."

"Why?"

"Because Raven's changed."

"How so?"

"She's with a great guy who loves her and respects her and she's the same way with him."

"Who would this boyfriend be?"

"John Cena."

"How long have they been together?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you believe that Miss Saylor would leave John to go with Randy?"

"No I don't. She loves John more then anything and I've never seen Raven so happy."

"Thank you Mr. Rhodes that will be all."

Cody shot me a small smile before sitting down.

"Court is adjourned" said the judge.

We walked out of the court room, our lawyers talking a mile a minute. I looked at John. "Don't worry," he whispered "This will all be over soon."

"I hope so," I told him "I really, really hope so."


	21. Baby

2 Weeks Later

Over the past two weeks we've gone through non stop trails. They've brought up every guy I've ever been with. Some trashed me, others didn't. They are saving me and John for last and I don't know why. Randy's been called up a few more times, still saying that I willingly went with him.

Also I've gone to the doctor a few times because I've been feeling weird. They took some blood work and now I'm waiting for the results.

"Raven!" yelled John "Your doctor's on the phone!"

"Got it!" I yelled back, picking up the phone.

"Hi Doctor Fitzgerald" I said.

"Good day Raven," he said "I'm calling with your blood test results."

"Are they good or bad?"

"If you consider being pregnant good then they're good."

I was taken aback. "Did you just say I'm pregnant?"

"Yes."

My heart stopped. "Are you sure?"

He laughed and said "Blood tests don't lie Raven. You're pregnant."

"How far along am I?"

"I'd say you're about 2-4 weeks pregnant."

My heart sank into my stomach. "Thank you Doctor Fitzgerald," I said "I'll be in touch."

We hung up and I went downstairs to John. He took one look at me and asked "Raven what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant" I replied.

His jaw dropped open. "Is that the reason you've been feeling weird?"

"I'm guessing so."

"We're going to be parents Raven."

"I will, but I don't know if you will'"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Doctor Fitzgerald said I'm 2-4 weeks along. John….the baby might be Randy's."

John sank down onto the couch and said "You're right. You can't tell him even if it is."

"I have to John," I told him "Even if I hate him, he'd still be the baby's father."

"As far as I'm concerned that baby is mine."

"John-"

He got off the couch and came over to me. He pulled me into his arms and said "We'll find out who the baby's father is. If it's me I'll be happier then hell and if it's Randy's I'll still take care of the baby."

"John you can't do that" I told him.

"I want to and I will. I'll ask Randy to give up his rights then adopt the baby as my own."

"I still have to tell him though."

"You're not going by yourself."

"I have to John. This is between me and him, not you, me, and him."

"Will you at least call me when you get out of the jail?"

"I will, I promise."

He gently kissed my forehead and caressed my stomach. He looked into my eyes and said "I'll be worried about both of you until you're home in my arms."

"And we'll be missing you until we come home" I whispered.


	22. No Surprise

"Right this way Miss Saylor" said the officer.

I walked in the room and sat down, looking through the window at Randy. We both picked up the phone and he said "'I'm surprised that you're visiting me Raven."

"I only came here to tell you something" I told him.

"What? That you finally realized that we belong together?"

"No."

"Then why did you come?"

I took a deep breath, then said "I'm pregnant and it might be yours."

His face broke out into a smile. "I was wondering how long it would be before you'd tell me that."

"I'm not 100 percent sure it's yours."

"Believe me, it's mine."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause everytime I fucked you I never once used a condom. There is no way that it can't be mine."

"It could be John's."

"I doubt that."

I looked into his smug eyes and said "Even if it is yours, I'm going to ask you to sign away your rights so John can adopt the baby."

"You know damn well I wouldn't do that," he said evilly "Why would I give up my child?"

"Cause you don't give a damn about this baby," I hissed "You only want to be apart of the baby's life so you can get closer to me."

He sat back and said "My beautiful Raven, you know me far too well."

"I hate you and I'm hoping to God that this baby isn't yours."

He leaned forward and said "Keep hoping Raven, keep hoping."

"I don't want you anywhere near my child."

"You mean our child."

"I got it right the first time."

His eyes darkened. "I will get out of here Raven," he said softly "I will be a father to my child and you will be mine."

"Keep dreaming Randy" I told him.

"I will. But just remember this Raven, dreams come true more then hopes do."

"Whatever. See you in court."

"I'll see you and my baby soon."

"You mean you'll see me and John's baby in court."

"I got it right the first time Raven. Love you."

"Go to hell."

I hung up the phone and stood up, Randy doing the same. I looked at him for a moment. He put his hand on the glass where my stomach was and began caressing it. Sickened, I grabbed my stuff and left. I got out to the car and immediately called John. "You okay?" he asked.

"Randy thinks it's his," I told him "And he says he won't give up his rights if the baby's his."

"You're kidding!"

"I wish I was."

"Will you be home soon?"

"Yes."

"All right. See you soon."

"Love you John."

"Love you too Raven."

I closed my phone, then quickly and safely drove home. No sooner I was in the door John had me in his arms, caressing my stomach. "I won't let him hurt you or our child," he whispered "I won't let him anywhere near either one of you."

"John I'm scared," I whispered "I'm scared for this baby."

"Don't be."

"Why?"

"Because this child will be loved to death by us and no one will ever hurt this baby."

I pulled away and sat down on the couch. "Randy is so hell bent on making me his," I told him "There's no telling what Randy will do if this baby is his."

"Don't worry Raven," he said, sitting down next to me "I'll protect both of you with my life.'

"But that's what the cost might be- your life."

"Then at least I'll know I died for a good reason."

I broke down into tears, the sobs shaking my body. John put an arm around me and said "Please don't cry Raven. This isn't good for the baby."

I put my head on his shoulder and he stroked my hair, which calmed me down. "We'll be okay," he whispered "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," I told him "But I just have this really bad feeling that things will get worse before they get better."

"Raven-"

"If this baby is Randy's-"

"But it isn't-"

"But we don't know that for sure" I told him.

"I know," he said sadly "We'll find a way Raven. We'll-"

"I can't deal with this anymore," I said, interrupting him "I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay. I'll be out here if you need me."

I nodded before going upstairs and into the bedroom. I laid on my side and stroked my stomach. "We'll be okay baby," I whispered "We'll be okay."

But deep down inside I had this feeling that things wouldn't be okay.


	23. Her Side of the Story

The Next Day

I sat nervously as I waited for the Randy's lawyer to beginning his questioning. He looked over his notes, looked at Randy, then gave me a once over before clearing his throat and asking "Miss Saylor how many men have you slept with in your lifetime?"

"I don't know" I replied.

"Has it been that many Miss Saylor?"

"Yes."

I could hear a murmur go through the court room as the judge banged his gavel. "Go on Mr. Dowyer, and please only ask questions relevant to the case."

"Of course your honor" he said.

He turned to me and asked "Is it true that you and my client had a relationship?"

"We had a one night stand," I told him "I wouldn't call that a relationship."

"What would you call it Miss Saylor?"

"A one night stand."

"Did you ever give Mr. Orton any reason to believe that you two had something?"

"Not that I know of, but he seems convinced otherwise."

"The night of your kidnapping what happened?"

"John left the arena early to run an errand and I made my way out to our car, feeling like someone was stalking me. Sure enough someone was and it was Randy. I ran to my car and before I could get in it he caught up to me. I screamed for him to let me go, he didn't."

"What do you remember next?"

"Waking up in the hotel room, handcuffed to the bed."

"Which is a kink of yours, is it not?"

"OBJECTION!" yelled my lawyer, Mr. Mason "It's not relevant your honor!"

"Agreed," said the judge "Mr. Dowyer I warned you once I will not warn you again."

"Sorry your honor," he said smoothly "I can assure you it won't happen again."

He turned back to me and asked "If Mr. Orton supposedly kidnapped you, why didn't you try to escape?"

"Because he repeatedly threatened to kill me or John" I replied tearfully.

"Did you honestly believe Mr. Orton would do that?"

"Yes I did, if I had believed otherwise, I would've tried to escape."

"What did Mr. Orton do to you while he supposedly held you captive?"

"He raped and beat me."

"Did he feed you and allow you to bathe?"

"Yes."

"So he took care of you."

"I suppose, depends on how loosely you define the words cared for."

"Miss Saylor, do you love Mr. Orton?"

"Not one bit."

"So then why are you keeping his child?"

Another murmur rose through the courtroom. "I don't know for sure if it's his," I replied "If it is his I asked him to give up his rights to the child."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want him to be apart of my child's life, he'll only end up hurting me and the baby."

"And what if that woudln't happen? What if he would be a good father?"

"I highly doubt he would be."

"Why?"

"Because he is a sadistic psychopath who's abusive and mentally unstable. Not to mention the fact that he only wants to be apart of the baby's life in order to get to me."

Mr. Dowyer let out a laugh, faced the jury, and said "Now isn't that the most conceited thing you've ever heard ladies and gentleman?"

He turned to the judge and said "I have no farther questioning for her at the time your honor."

"Miss Saylor you may step down" the judge told me.

I stepped off the stand and ran into John's arms. The judge said "Tomorrow Mr. Cena will be questioned as will Mr. Orton and Miss Saylor again. Tomorrow is also the last day we'll be taking testimonies. Court is dismissed."

The courtroom emptied out and we made our way to our car. I looked over at Randy, who was staring at me intently. "Come on Raven" said John gently.

I gave Randy one more look before getting in the car and going home.


	24. Will You Marry Me?

I sat on the couch, watching tv as John made dinner. He brought my food out to me and set it down in front of me. "John I'm not hungry" I told him.

"You have to eat," he told me "Our baby needs food."

"Okay, I'll eat, but only for the baby."

"Good."

He sat down next to me and we began to eat. "Hey Raven," he said "There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you remember how the night you were kidnapped I had that special night planned?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"There was a reason I had it planned."

"I know."

He looked surprised. "You knew why?" he asked.

"I overheard you talking to The Hardyz and Punk," I replied "Melina and Dave were there too and they heard everything."

"So you knew I was planning on purposing?"

"Yep."

He let out a laugh and asked "When were you planning on letting me know that you knew?"

"After we were married" I replied.

"Why would you wait that long?"

"Don't know. All I know is I wasn't going to tell you after you asked because that would've ruined the moment."

"That's thoughtful."

"I know."

He let out another laugh. "So what would've been your answer?"

"The same answer it would be if you asked me right now, a week from now, ten years from now" I replied.

"And that answer would be...?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out."

"What if I want to know right now?"

I let out a laugh and said "I'm not telling you."

He got down in front of me and said "This isn't how I orginially planned for this to happen, but I don't care. Raven, I love you and I can't wait to make you mine any longer. Raven will you marry me?"

My eyes widened. "Are you seriously asking me now?"

"I am."

"Bu-but-"

Raven now is a good time as any to ask you."

"No it isn't!"

"Why?"

"Because of the hearings, I might be pregnant with a baby that isn't yours, I'm a wreck-"

"And right now couldn't be a better time to ask you to be mine and let you know I'm not going anywhere and that I love you."

I began to cry. "Oh John," I sobbed "Of course I'll marry you."

He grinned, pulled a box out of his pocket, opened it, and slid a beautiful gold ruby and diamond engagement ring on my finger. He got up and lenaed in to kiss me, which I happily returned. When we pulled apart he said "Right now nothing else matters to me but you and me and our baby."

"I know John" I whispred.

He gently picked me up and carried me into our bedroom, gently laying me on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and said "Right now all I want, all I need is to feel you, is to hold you in my arms."

"Then take me," I told him "I'm all yours John."

"And I'm all yours Raven."

He pulled me into his arms and passionately kissed me.

For the rest of the night al thoughts of Randy, the court hearings everything but me and John were pushed far from our minds.


	25. Final Words and Staements

"Mr. Cena," began Mr. Dowyer "Were you one of Miss Saylor's one night stands?"

"I was," he replied "But obviously we progressed from that one night together."

"Obviously. Would you say that you and Miss Saylor have a good relationship?"

"Yes I would. She's strong, caring, sweet, she's everything I've ever wanted."

"And her past doesn't bother you?"

"No, it was all before we were together and since we've been together she's been loyal to me."

"DId you know about her incounter with Mr. Orton after you two got together?"

"You mean the almost blowjob incident?"

"That's the one."

"I knew about it, I'm the one that caught them."

"And you consider that loyal?"

"She didn't do it. Also we were only together about 2 days and I knew it would be hard for her to break her old habits."

Mr. Dowyer let out a laugh and said "You honestly believe she'd change her ways?"

"Yes" replied John.

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with her."

"Is it true that until the night she was supoosedly almost raped by Mr. Orton and a group of co-workers, she was unable to tell you she loved you?"

"That's true, but-"

"And is it true that after that incident is when Miss Saylor began to feel remorse for her actions?"

John bit his lip, then said "It's the night she admitted it to me, but it was in her before that night."

"Do you know that for sure?"

"No, but neither do you" John snapped.

Mr. Dowyer smiled, pleased with himself. "I'm done your honor" he said smugly.

He sat down and Mr. Mason, our lawyer went up to the stand. "John,' he began "Is it true that the night Raven was kidnapped you planned on purposing to her?"

"Yes" replied John.

"Did Raven know your plan?"

"Not at the time, but then she later admitted to me that she had been standing outside the door with her best friend and her best friends boyfriend and heard what I was saying."

"Do you think Miss Salor was happy knowing you were planning on purposing?"

"Yes. I asked her last night and she said yes."

Mr. Mason smiled and said "Thats's good to hear. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you" said John.

"Do you believe that Raven would willingly go anywhere with Mr. Orton?"

"No, she hates him and is scared of him because of all the things he put her through."

"Is it true Raven's pregnant?"

"It is."

"Are you the father?"

"I don't know, it could either be mine or Randy's, the tests haven't been taken yet."

"And what do you hope the results are?"

"I want the baby to be mine."

"Is that what Ravwn wants?"

"Yes."

"No farther questions your honor" said Mr. Mason.

John stepped down and Mr. Mason said "I'd like to call Raven Saylor to the stand."

"I went up to the stand and sat down. "Miss Saylor," he began "What made you turn your life around?"

"John" I replied.

"Would you like to tell the court the reason?"

I claered my throat and said "Before John came into my life I never knew what it was like to love and be loved. My parents ignored me, guys used me, but John.... he showed me things I never knew were possible. After our one night stand he didn't brag about it like all the other guys because he respected me. We made a deal that if I slept with him again, he'd brag. We kept up both our ends of the deal and John admitted the reaosn he wanted another night with me is because he was in love with me. I got scared, but for some reason I couldn't run away, I couldn't leave him. We got together and I did make the mistake of almost giving Randy head, but John accepted my mistake and we moved on from there. As time went on his love for me grew stronger and I could feel myslef falling in love with him. After the incident with Randy and some of the other guys, I realized that I kept making mistake after mistake in my life and that no matter what, John was there by my side, never wavering. I realized that he made me want to be a better person and start my life anew. I told him I loved him and I've never regretted it. He's changed my life for the better and I can honestly say I wouldn't be who I am now if it weren't for him."

I could see the jury members nodding, some even had tears in their eyes.

"Miss Saylor," said Mr. Mason "What will you do if Mr. Orton is the father of your child?"

"The same thing I asked him to do before," I replied "I'll ask him to give up his rights to the child so John can adopt the child as his own and we can be a happy family."

"So you've decided that you want it to be you, John, and the baby?"

"Yes, that's all I want."

"Do you love John?"

"More then anything."

"Do you believe that he loves you?"

"I do because I don't think he would've fought so hard to keep me by his side and I don't think he would've searched so hard to find me and bring me home if he didn't love me."

Mr. Mason smiled and said "I think we can all agree with that. You may step down now Raven."

I stepped down and went over to John, holding him close as we sat down.

Mr. Dowyer stood up and said "I have no farther questions for my client."

"What about you Mr. Mason?" asked the judge.

"I have no farther questioning," he told the judge "Mr. Orton gave me everything I needed to know when I questioned him early in these hearings."

Randy stood up and said "I do have something I would like to say your honor."

"Then say it" said the judge.

"I love Raven, that will never, EVER change and if the child she's carrying is mine I won't give up my rights. I love that child more then I love my own life, more then my career, more then anything or anyone in this universe. I know that deep down inside Raven feels the same otherwise she wouldn't be carrying a baby that might possibly be mine. I will stand against my words that Raven did run away with me that night and that she does love me. I never thought it would be considered criminal to love someone so much that you'd do everything and anything to protect them. I love Raven and our child and nothing will change that."

He sat down, looking pleased with himself.

"We will meet again in 2 days with the verdict," said the judge "Court is dismissed."

We left the courthouse and John said "Now we go to the hospital and get the test taken."

"Now we go find out who my baby's father is" I said.

I looked over at Randy who was getting in the police cruiser that was taking him to the hospital for the test. Please don't let it be him I silently prayed.


	26. The Results Are In

The Next Day

John and I sat nervously in the hospital waiting room, waiting for Randy and the results of the DNA test. They put my results on priority because of the case, meaning they were done before anyone elses. The doctor said they'd do the test three times to see if the results changed at all.

We heard footsteps and we looked over to see Randy coming towards us, two police officers following him closely. He sat down across from me and said "I can't wait to find out the sex of our baby."

"We're finding out who the baby's father is," I told him "Not the sex."

"Not yet, but we will."

"It isn't your baby Randy" John told him.

"We don't know that for sure" he said smugly.

"I hope to God it isn't yours" I told him.

"Well if it is, I'm not giving up my rights, I want my child."

"Even if it isn't mine I want the baby," John told me "I'll still want to marry you, I'll still want our family."

"I know John," I said "Even if it isn't yours we can still have one together after we're married."

"True, but I want this baby to be mine too."

"I know."

Randy laughed and said "Cena, I love how you think that Raven and this baby are yours when they aren't. Raven won't be marrying you and having your baby, she'll be marrying ME and having OUR baby."

"You wish Orton" snapped John.

"No, YOU wish Cena."

"Stop it both of you!" I hissed "The doctor's coming."

The doctor came into the waiting room and said "Please follow me."

The three of us and the two cops followed the doctor back to the room he had prepared for us. We sat down as he closed the door. He opened his folder and began. "As you know we tested three times to see if the results varied and I can tell you right now that they didn't. The father of this child is definite without a doubt."

"So whoever's the father is definitely the father?" asked Randy.

"Correct."

He sat back and grinned, like he already knew the results.

"So will you tell us the results?" I asked.

"I will on one condition" he told me.

"What's the condition?" asked John.

"There will be no violence between you two after I read the results. I know the whole situation and I refuse to put my patient and her child in harms way."

"Agreed" said John.

We looked over at Randy who said "I agree too."

The doctor cleared his throat and said "The father of Raven's baby is John."

John and I let out cries of happiness as we pulled each other into a hug. I looked over at Randy who had his face buried in his hands. When we were calm he looked up, his face tear stained and his eyes tear filled. "Well I guess that's that" he whispered, standing up slowly.

"Randy-" I began.

"Save it Raven," he told me sadly "You got your wish."

He walked out of the room, his head hung in defeat.

I watched him walk away, not knowing what to say or think. John pulled me into his arms and said "Now we know."

"Yeah we do" I agreed.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Go home and take a nap with the father of my child who's also my fiancée."

"I like the sound of that."

Hand in hand we left the hospital, the future looking a bit brighter, but it won't be fully bright until we know the verdict of the case. Hopefully like today, John and I will get what we want.


	27. Verdict

The Next Day

After this long and grueling court battle, we'll finally get the verdict. Either Randy will go to jail or he'll be a free man. I'm hoping for the first one.

"All rise" said the judge.

We all rose, then the judge said "Be seated."

We all sat down and the judge began.

"After much debate and many testimonies from both sides, the verdict for this case has been reached. Would the jury like to deliver the verdict?"

One of the jury members stood up and said "In the case of Raven Saylor vs. Randy Orton we find Mr. Orton guilty on all charges of kidnapping, rape, assault, and attempted homicide. We sentence him to 25 years in jail without parole. We are also placing a restraining order against him, he won't be allowed to be within a 100 feet of Miss Saylor, Mr. Cena, and their child."

John pulled me into a hug as tears streamed down my face."He can't touch us," whispered John "We're free to live our lives."

"I know," I cried "Now we can have the life we planned."

"Yes we can."

The court room started emptying out. I looked over at Randy who was sitting as still as a statute, tears pouring down his face. I pulled away from John and made my over to Randy. I sat down next to him and he looked at me. "Well you got your wish," he told me bitterly "I don't need you to rub in my face."

"That isn't why I came over here."

"Then why did you?"

"To tell you that I wish things would've turned out differently, that it would've never come to this. Randy, you've always known that I didn't love you and that I didn't want you. Why did you have to keep being persistent?"

"Because I thought if Cena could break through your wall I could if you saw how much I loved and cared for you."

"Randy what you feel for me is an obsession, nothing more."

He let out a bitter laugh and said "Maybe you're right, but it doesn't matter now, you get your happy ending."

"I really wish things would've gone differently" I told him.

"Yeah, yeah."

He stood up, I did the same. He pulled me into a hug and said "I really am sorry for all the pain I've inflicted on you. I just wanted your love."

"I know Randy," I told him "I know."

"Please be happy Raven and take good care of your baby."

"I will, I promise."

We pulled apart and the police officer put a hand on his shoulder. With one final look at me Randy turned away and let himself be led away.

John came over to me and asked "Are you okay?"

"I don't know" I answered.

"Want to go home?"

"Please."

We got in the car and drove home. I ran into our bedroom and laid down on the bed. John came in after me, finding me in tears. He put an arm around me and said "Just let it all out. I know you wanted things to be different, I did too, but things won't change, Raven you can't change the past."

"I kn-know," I sobbed "Bu-but-"

"Raven he made his choices, he dug his own grave. Now we have our choices to make and we can't let him be apart of the choices we make. We're getting married, we have a baby to raise, we have a future ahead of us. Please don't dwell on this, it's bad for the baby."

"I won't John, I promise. I love you and our baby so much, all I want is for us to have a happy future."

"And we will, just as long as we don't dwell on the past."

"I love you John."

"And I love you Raven."

He pulled me into a loving kiss and I knew that everything would be alright.


	28. Married Life

6 Months Later

2 months after the case was closed and the verdict reached, John and I got married in a the court house, surrounded by his family and a few close friends, mainly our wrestling friends. Our reception was fun, but our honeymoon..... best 2 weeks I've ever had.

We've now been married for 4 months and over these four months things have changed, but not too much. We found out that we're having a baby boy, so John's been painting and fixing up the nursery with some help from his wrestling buddies. It was really funny watching him and Dave trying to put the crib together, they had no idea what they were doing. Melina's been helping me pick out baby things, she has a good eye for color. We have everything we need, but one thing, the most IMPORTANT thing- our son's name.

"I still say we should name him after me" said John.

"No" I said

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to give my son your name."

"You mean OUR son. I took part in his creation too."

"Yeah, with just one little squirt."

"Yes, but it was a powerful one."

"Whatever you say."

He let out a laugh. "So what name does Mrs. Cena want to give our son?"

"I like the name Julian" I told him.

"For first or middle?"

"Either."

"Eh... it's not too bad."

"Not too bad?"

"It's okay, but I still say we should name him after me."

I sighed and began "John-"

He put a finger on my lips and said "We have plenty of time to think of a name for him. Besides you're getting worked up and that's bad for you and him."

I moved his finger and said "I'm not getting worked up."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Raven-"

I sighed and said "Okay, you're right, you win."

He kissed my cheek and said "I'm not trying to win, I'm just trying to make sure you're both okay."

"We are John. Stop worrying so much."

"Can't help it. It's my job as your husband and father of our son to worry."

"I know, but there's nothing to worry about anymore."

"I know, but-"

I cut him off with a kiss and whispered "We're fine, we've been fine for the past 6 months, stop worrying or you're going to make yourself go insane."

He sighed and said "You're right, I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you or him."

"You won't, I promise, we're yours for life."

He smiled and said "Good because I'm yours for life."

I snuggled against him, his hand on my stomach. "Do you want more kids?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied "I'd like 3 or 4."

"Preferences?"

"No, but I think it'd be cool if we had all boys like my dad did."

"I want a girl, just one."

"I do too, but I know I'd be that overprotective father who follows her everywhere."

"Only you'd have a steel chair and not a shotgun."

He laughed and said "This is true. But seriously, I think it'd be nice to have a girl. You'd have someone to shop with you."

I let out a laugh and said "That's what I have Melina for. It'd be nice to have a daughter who I can teach things too and give her all the love and support and attention I was never given. I'll always be there for our children."

He kissed my forehead and said "You're going to be the best mom in the world Raven."

"And you're going to be the best dad" I told him.

"Eh I'll be okay."

"No, you'll be great."

"Whatever you say Mrs. Cena."

"Damn right whatever I say Mr. Cena."

He let out a laugh before caressing my stomach. I snuggled closer to him, feeling his heart beat. "I love you" he whispered to me.

"I love you too" I whispered back.

Yeah.... I love married life.


	29. He's Here!

2 Months Later

"Hold on Raven!" yelled John "We're almost there!"

"Tell that to the baby!" I screamed.

"I would, but I'm driving."

"Where's Lina?"

"She and Dave are on there way."

"AHHHHH!!!"

"It'll be okay Raven, just hang in there."

We reached the parking lot of the hospital where a nurse was already waiting for us. John carried me over to the wheelchair, gently setting me down into it. "Her contractions are 3 minutes apart" he told the nurse.

She nodded and wheeled me inside. "We already have a room ready," she told us "I just need to get the doctor."

She wheeled me into my room. The nurse and 2 other nurses got me ready. "I'll go get the doctor" she told us, leaving the room.

John held my hand and said "Breathe Raven, just breathe."

"It hurts!" I yelled.

"I know sweetie."

"No you don't!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Just then I heard Melina say "I'm here, I'm here!"

"LINA!" I cried.

She grabbed my other hand and said "I'm here Raven. Dave's in the waiting room."

Just then the doctor came in and asked "How far apart are the contractions now?"

"A minute" said John, looking down at his watch.

"It's time" said the doctor.

"NO!" I yelled "I'm not ready."

"Well he is Raven."

I let out a cry and gripped John's hand tighter. "Sweetie you have to start pushing" he told me.

"Don't leave me" I told him.

"I won't. Now push."

I began pushing with all my might. "Good," said the doctor "Keep pushing!"

I kept pushing as hard ad I could, screaming from the pain. John looked down and yelled "I see the top of his head! Raven keep pushing!"

I let out another cry as I pushed harder and felt his head pass through me. "Keep pushing!" yelled the doctor.

I pushed again and he said "One more good push should do it."

I pushed as hard as I could, then fell back onto the bed. "He's out!" yelled the doctor.

I heard him let out a cry as John cut the cord. I began sobbing into Melina's shoulder, she was crying too. I looked over at John who was holding him. "He's beautiful," said John "He's perfect."

I reached out my arms and John handed me our son. I looked down at him, he was perfect. "Hi sweetie," I whispered tearfully "I'm your mommy and I'm going to love you so much and I'm going to always be there for you and no woman will ever be good enough for you."

I heard John laugh before he kissed my forehead. "Welcome to the world Julian David Cena" he whispered.

I looked over at John, giving him a loving kiss on the lips before looking down at our son. I never thought this day would come, I never imagined myself a mom, but now here I am, holding my new baby boy in my arms, my wonderful husband by my side. I never imagined my life like being like this, but it is and I couldn't be happier.

The past, Raven Saylor.... none of that matters anymore it's all history. What matters now is Raven Cena and her wonderful husband John and their new baby boy Julian David Cena and their future, a future that is going to be brighter then anyone can imagine.


	30. Their Future

This is the last chapter of Obsession, I hope you all like the endings I've given everyone. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, read, and just overall supported this fic. I'm going to miss it greatly :(

So enjoy the last chapter chapter of Obsession and once again thank you for all your support.

After the birth of Julian, Raven left the WWE to take care of him. John continued to wrestle, but came home often, especially when he'd get an injury. 2 years after Julian's birth Raven and John welcomed Anastasia Marie Cena into the world. A year after her birth, John Jr. was born, being the youngest and last of the Cena children.

John went on to win many titles. While being a stay a home mom, Raven got an online degree and became a counselor, helping young girls who were leading the lifestyle she once led. She was very successful and kept in touch with all the girls she had helped.

Dave and Melina married a year after John and Raven. Melina is currently pregnant with fraternal twin boys.

Randy was never seem or heard from again. Rumor had it he moved to France to become an artist after he was released from jail, but no one knew for sure.

All's well that ends well.


End file.
